Save Me From Myself
by MagniFNickie01
Summary: Blood. All over the ground. Splattered everywhere. 'I love you, Inuyasha.'… her voice still rang in his ears... The Journey Is Coming To Its End.. But The War Is Just Beginning.
1. Happy Birthday

Hey Hey! Magnifnickie here. First story I'm writing and have plenty more to go so lets start out with an Inuyasha fanfic shall we? Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday**

Hm.. I've always imagined what life would be like if I were in some distant time or place.

Funny how things work out.

And just like I've always imagined, its been an adventure. Filled with excitement and wonder, even.. romance. My name is Kagome. I was sixteen years old when I was first pulled into this magical realm. Now looking back, four years later, it was completely worth it. I have two best friends id give the world for, a little kitsune I treat as my very own son. And I have the love of my entire existence, filling my heart with more life and joy than anyone ever dared to try… even though he doesn't know it.

I know what your thinking. Its a happy wonderland isn't it?

Excuse me as I laugh bitterly on the inside. You may think this is all fun and games, when in reality every step I take in this realm could be my last.

Danger? Ha!

Danger doesn't even begin to describe it. All the terror and horrific things I've seen will mentally and emotionally scar me for eternity. I've seen things normal people don't even have the capacity to DREAM about.

Fun? I don't think so.

Its work... But when your with your friends, everything just feels so worth it you know? You find adventure around every corner. And now that this chapter of my life is soon coming to a close, and as I go back to simple Kagome Higurashi...what will life be like without my secret realm?.

* * *

'' Happy Birthday dear Kagome! Happy Birthday to you!'' Kagome's family sung around her as she stared into the flame of twenty one candles decorating the pink and white cake before her.

'' Make a wish! Make a wish!'' Souta said as he jumped up and down with excitement.

Kagome smiled at him. _' I am way too old for this_.' she thought. She felt a pair of hands rest gently on her shoulders. She looked up to see her mom looking down at her.

'' Go on, blow out the candles before Souta gets overly excited and does it for you.'' she said with a smile.

Kagome thought about what she wanted. And with a soft, but strong breath the candles were out.

" Yaaay!" Souta exclaimed as darkness filled the room.

" You know,'' Gramps said as he clicked on a light. '' When a priestess makes a wish, it tends to come true.''

Kagome tipped the icing on her cake with her finger and licked it. '' What'd you wish for Kagome?'' Souta asked her.

Kagome ruffled his hair '' Now Souta if I tell you it won't come true now will it?'' she said as if she really believed it.

' _I could wish on a thousand birthday candles and my wish wouldn't come true_.' she thought glumly.

' _Eh. What else is new?_'

She handed Souta a piece of cake as her mom cut a piece for Gramps. '' I'm begging you'll take me seriously Kagome! You never know what's going to happen.'' he said with a mysterious tone in his voice.

Kagome poked her cake with her fork. ' _Believe me Gramps_,' she thought. ' _I do_.'

* * *

As exhausted she was, it was a sleepless night for Kagome. She looked up at the ceiling.

' _I don't spend enough time with the family._' she thought.

_' Souta is getting bigger and bigger by the days._' she smiled at the thought of her brothers little face smudged with icing.

' _But its not like I can just willingly go home when I want to, I basically had to fight to get down that well.' _

She chuckled at the memory of sitting Inuyasha, and Sango and Miroku jumping on top of him so she could a make a run for the well.

'' Kagome? Are you awake?'' her mom said faintly through the door. The dim light from

the hallway flooded her room as she walked in.

Kagome gave her a smile as her mom kissed her forehead.

'' It's late mom. Why are you still awake?'' she whispered.

Her mom reached out and moved Kagome's hair out of her face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

'' I've always known, from the time you were born, that you, my precious little daughter, were going to grow and blossom into a beautiful strong woman. One courageous, and smart and kind. And I all I could do was watch, and hold you tight and..'' she bit her lip.

Kagome knew this was always what she did before she was about to cry. She sat up and held her and. "..and I knew that, one day, I was going to lose my little girl to this adventurous world, and that you'll have you're own life."

Kagome felt a twinge of sadness. "Mom, I.."

"Sh." She quieted her as she reached into her pale blue robe pocket and pulled out a necklace.

She gently fastened it around Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped as she admired the thin silver chain, and fingered the small pink diamond pendant in a shape of a crest.

'' Oh mom! Its gorgeous!'' she whispered excitedly.

'' It's been in the family for a very long time,'' Mom said.

'' Way back to our ancestors, Kagome. Its been passed down from generation to generation, its was my moms, it was mine..''

She reached out and caressed Kagome's cheek. '' ..and now I want you to have it. Guard it with all your might, my loving daughter.''

Kagome wrapped her arms around her mom and kissed her cheek.

'' I love you.'' she whispered.

Mom smiled softly. '' Get some rest sweetheart. You've got a big day tomorrow.'' she sat as she patted Kagome's head and got up.

Kagome snuggled into her blankets and closed her eyes. Mom gave her one last look of love then closed the door and sauntered down the hallway to bed.

* * *

' _Ugh! This stupid backpack is gonna be the death of me_!' Kagome thought as she lugged the heavy oversized bag on her back to the bone eaters well.

It was six in the morning, just before the sun was about to really rise.

She sat on the edge of the well for a moment feeling the crest around her neck. '' I'll be home soon mom.'' she said quietly to herself.

She stood up and stretched out her arms. ' _Lets do this_.'

She grabbed her backpack and pushed off the rim and into the depths of the well.

The familiar smell of ancient Japan filled her nose as she looked up to the starry sky.

She loved coming here at this time so she could watch the sun rise just above the mountains. She brushed the dust off her plaid green shorts and long sleeved green shirt and grabbed her backpack, '' Okay,'' she said to herself. '' One, two, three!''

She threw the backpack out of the well and into the air,

**'' HEY! WATCH IT!''** a voice said. Kagome wasn't surprised. She climbed out of the well unconcerned. _' I can never have a peaceful morning. _' she thought with annoyance.

" You're stinkin' backpack could've hit me the face if I wasn't so fast!" Inuyasha yelled, with a look of anger.

Kagome rolled her eyes '' Oh please Inuyasha, your conceited tough guy ego got old ages ago. Give it up.'' she started to pick up her backpack, but Inuyasha was faster and hoisted it on his back with ease.

''What took you so long?'' he said in his normal harsh tone.

She walked in front of him. '' I was only gone two days. I'm twenty one now, remember?'' she reminded him.

'' Yeah, yeah, just don't take more than a day off anymore, waiting around for you is getting boring.'' he said as he caught up and walked next to her.

_'Typical Inuyasha.' _she thought. Although she smiled at the thought of him waiting for her, it is what he always does. ' _He must care a little_.'

"What the heck are ya smilin' at?" Inuyasha said as he looked out for something interesting that might of caught her attention.

"Nothing." she lied. She knew it was something.

She turned her head to look at him, the way he looked out at the sky, the way the rising sun made his amber eyes light up, made that butterfly feeling she's been trying to fight off for so long go wild in her stomach.

She looked away from him and scolded herself, ' _Stop it Kagome, you've got a mission to complete, there's no time for love.'_

Oh how she wanted that time. Badly.

"You're kinda quiet Kagome." Inuyasha said to her.

She stayed lost in her thoughts. ' _When will he ever realize that I've been right here, right by his side this whole time?'_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh? What? What happened?" she said as she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"I said, you're being very quiet. I don't like it. Say something." he said as he stepped on a twig that echoed through the forest as they walked.

"Something." she said with a smile.

"You're not funny." he said.

"You wouldn't know funny if it ran you over with a bike." Kagome said she smirked at him.

" Keh. Funny wouldn't even have time to run me over, it would be to busy being flung half way across Japan." he said with a tone of pride.

Kagome chuckled. "Oh please."

* * *

So, first chapter! How does it sound? Huh? Huh? Don't lie to me. . YES this story will be introduced with a lot more dramatics and problems. But I wanted to see if you can handle an easy chapter first. :D Well?? Reviews please! I can only post a second chapter when I get a certain amount of views. Soooo REVIEW!! I need to know if I should continue this story. Ive already got the second chapter wating, so hurry and review! Haha thanks for reading. :D


	2. Blue Eyes

**Hey Hey Everyone! Sorry I kept you wating. You know, school and all -_- anywho, heres chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Blue Eyes**

I love her.

Why can I admit that to myself but not to her?.. I shouldn't have to! Hasn't she seen the way I've always made sure she was protected? Hasn't she noticed the way I always look at her? Hasn't she ever realized the way I always wait for her to come back every single time she decides to throw herself down that damn well?

There's a reason for that.

The last thing I need is for her to be hurt in any kind of way.

Now that we defeated Naraku, were so close to the end of this journey. So close to the end of the time I have with her..I can't possibly ask her to stay. She has a life, she has a family..unlike me. Why would she even want me anyways? When she can have so much better. I'm nothin' but a half demon. Not accepted by humans or demons..

Kagome always accepted me this way..

But I'll be full demon when this is all over! And live the way I want! And not have my foolish human thoughts and emotions stopping me from what I want to do!

But a life without Kagome..

I don't even think being full demon is worth it.

* * *

'' Kagome!'' a familiar kitsune yelled as her ran to her.

She loved the fact that Shippou was growing into a young boy, she couldn't even pick him up anymore.

'' Hi Shippou!'' she said as she kissed his cheek.

''Did you bring me anything, did you? Did you?'' he said anxiously.

Kagome tapped her chin. ''Hm..'' she mumbled as she walked over to her backpack that Inuyasha set down by one of the forest trees.

She knelt down next to it and rummaged through the pockets until she came across a bag of lollipops and opened it. She took one out and tossed one to Shippou, who caught it with ease.

'' Alright! Cherry! My favorite!'' he said as he ripped the wrapper off.

Kagome chuckled to herself, _'What would I do without Shippou?_' she thought happily as she walked over to the tree Inuyasha was sitting in. His eyes were closed.

'' Hey you!'' she called.

'' What?'' Inuyasha said without opening his eyes.

'' Where's Sango and Miroku?'' she called back to him.

"How the hell should I know?! I'm not they're keeper." he yelled down at her.

Kagome stomped her foot. "Well, you don't have to be so rude about it!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at her. " You're waking me up for no good reason, and I'm the one who's being rude?"

Kagome glared at him, but thought better of it. '' Inuyasha..'' she said sweetly.

Inuyasha knew that voice.. He braced himself.

'' Sit Boy.''

Inuyasha immediately fell out of the tree and face down into the ground. Shippou let out a fit of giggles.

'' Can it you little runt! Just wait until I get up!'' Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Shippou ignored him, '' Sango and Miroku are in the village getting food so we can get on the road again. Sango said to meet her over there when you get here.''

Kagome smiled ''Perfect! Lets go.''

Inuyasha sprang at Shippou and held him dow,n ''Ahhh! Kagome help!!'' Shippou squealed.

Inuyasha clomped him on the head, '' Your not laughing now are ya?!''

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. '_Wow_.' was the only thought she could think of.

* * *

''Sango its amazing!'' Kagome exclaimed as she ran her hand over the carved designs in her new bow. They stood outside of the village woodshop.

Sango hugged her, '' I knew you'd like it! Happy birthday Kagome.'' she said warmly.

Miroku all of a sudden threw himself in the hug, '' There's nothing better than embracing two beautiful women.'' he said as he closed his eyes and hugged them tighter.

Sango flinched, '' Miroku, you've got two seconds.''

Miroku immediately removed himself.

Kagome laughed, '' I've gotta show Inuyasha!''

Inuyasha came out from one of the shops with Shippou trailing behind him. Kagome ran over to him. '' Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped walking and leaned against the side of the shop.

"Whatcha got there Kagome?" Shippou asked her.

"Check this out!'' she said as she pulled out her bow. She got out one of her arrows and pretended to aim.

'' This is awesome! A few new arrows and..''

Inuyasha drowned out what she was saying by his own thoughts.

' _She's beautiful when she's excited about things_.' he thought as he watched her eyes lighten and glitter with happiness.

Kagome aimed her bow and arrow at a tree and let go of the arrow.. right when a certain man was walking by.

Kagome gasped. ''WATCH OUT!!'' she screamed. The arrow hurtled through the air, expecting the man to dodge out of the way, he stood there. Right when it was about to pierce his face.. he caught it.

Right in between his fingers.

Shippou gasped. '' Wow! Did you guys just see that??''

They were all just as stunned as him. Even Inuyasha for as much as three seconds. The man began to walk slowly over to them, Kagome ran to meet him halfway.

'' Hey! I'm sorry! I'm so..'' Kagome raised her eyes to look at him. And her breath was cut short.

He was so handsome.

From his dark brown hair to his tan ivory skin, everything about him screamed gorgeous. His deep ocean blue eyes seemed to have some sort of grip on her. She tried to snap herself out of the trance.

'' S -sorry, I uh..'' she let out a nervous laugh.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

'' I was, you see, uh.. I.'' right then she just wanted to turn invisible. She could feel the blush creeping onto her face.

He smiled at her, '' Here, I think this is yours.'' he said as he handed her the arrow.

His smile stunned her even more, she was so caught up in him that she didn't even remember taking the arrow back from him.

''Hey, next time try aiming the arrow a little higher. Then you won't have to worry about killing anyone.'' he said with a chuckle.

Kagome let out another nervous laugh. '' Yeah, t -thanks.'' she said, her voice shaking.

'' No problem.'' he said as he gave her another smile, and sauntered off.

' _Stupid! Stupid! I'm so stupid_!' she thought as he walked away.

She stayed frozen in place and watched him go.

Inuyasha saw the whole thing and thought about snapping him in two. '' What was all that about?!'' he said when she finally got back to them.

'' What was what about?'' she said, trying to hide a smile.

'' Who is that guy Kagome?'' Sango asked her as she petted Kilala in her arms.

'' I don't know.'' she said almost to herself. And how badly did she want to know. She caught Inuyasha muttering angrily to himself and decided to change the subject.

'' Hey lets get out of here guys were wasting daylight!'' she said quickly.

Sango looked at her strangely then shrugged her shoulders as she watched as Kilala turned into her demon form. She climbed on and helped Kagome up. Shippou sat himself in the basket of Kagome's bike as Miroku started pedaling.

As they were all off and Kilala was soaring into the air, Kagome couldn't help but look behind her. There that mystery guy was, crossing his arms and leaning up against a tree watching her. Those unforgettable blue eyes burning into hers.

And at that moment, somehow she knew this wasn't the last time she was going to see him.

* * *

"Kagome.. no." Inuyasha whispered as his head thrashed from left to right. He jerked himself out of his nightmare, feeling the cool night wind brush across his face. Images of his dream went through his head.

Kagome laughing..

Kikyos face as she pinned him to the Tree of Ages so many years ago..

Kagome reaching out to him but just falling into darkness and disappearing..

'What could that mean?' he thought to himself.

It was past midnight, they had only wanted to stop four a few hours but Kagome had convinced Inuyasha earlier to let them stop traveling for the night. He looked down from the tree, Sango and Miroku were asleep by the fire, Shippou was snoring in Kagome's sleeping bag. Inuyasha looked around, where was Kagome?

Inuyasha sprang down from the trees and into the woods in search of her. ' _Why does she always have to frickin' wander around?'_ he thought as he slashed down trees that were in his way.

It didn't take him long to find her. Her back was turned towards him. He watched her, behind the trees, sitting in an open field of flowers staring out at the moon and stars. He loved the way her hair flowed into the wind. The moonlight seemed to make her glow.

' _What the heck am I doing?_' he thought.

He walked out of the woods and sat down next to her. She didn't seem at all surprised.

'' I was wondering when you were going to stop watching me and finally come and sit down.'' she said as she smiled, and kept her gaze on the sky.

'' What are you doing out here?'' he asked her.

'' Bad dreams.'' she said with a sigh.

'' But somehow a beautiful sight like this always relaxes me.'' Kagome turned to look at him. ''Why are you out here?''

Inuyasha looked away. '' I woke up and you weren't there. You know how you always seem to get yourself in trouble. So I went looking for you.''

Kagome let out a sigh. '' Inuyasha I'm not the same accident prone teenage girl you met five years ago. I can take care of myself, I'm not a child.'' she said, trying not to sound harsh.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. '' Is it so wrong to care about someone? I thought you'd be grateful!'' Inuyasha snapped

Kagome smiled at him.

'' What?'' trying to sound annoyed when really her smile took his breath away.

'' Nothing,'' she said as she shook her head. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. '' It's just..nice to know you care.''

As much as his head told him to fight it, he wrapped an arm around her. Kagome was surprised, but snuggled into his embrace.

'' Kagome, I was thinking about something..'' he said quietly.

She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. Inuyasha started to say something, but he was overtaken by how beautiful she looked. Images of her laughing and smiling filled his head.

Without thinking, he slowly leaned in and kissed her..

* * *

Gasp! No way! Did that just happen? O.O lol well send your reviews and you'll find out what happens next! Next chapter is coming up soon! Very soon I promise. ;)


	3. Soul Catcher

**Sorry I left you at a cliffhanger guys!!! Lol isn't that fun? Well I guess now from the readers perspective. O.o the write always knows what's going to happen hahah anyways chapter three, weee!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Soul Catcher**

'_This isn't happening! This is just another cruel dream my mind is tormenting me with! I'm going to wake up any sec..'_

Kagome's thoughts melted away when Inuyasha's lips touched hers..

Oh how she longed for this moment.

All the sleepless nights and daydreams she had of this moment.

Inuyasha caressed her soft lips with his, trying not to hurt her with his fangs. Kagome's head was swimming, if Inuyasha wasn't holding her up she would've fainted.

Right when she decided to pull him closer he immediately broke away. He broke his embrace and backed away from her.

' _I can't. I can't take her now. What will she think of me? What am I doing?_' he thought regretfully.

Kagome was hurting when he pulled away. She got up and slowly walked over to him, he had his back turned to her.

'' Inuyasha..'' she said as if she was asking him what was wrong.

He turned around and quickly took her hand, he reached out and caressed her face. Kagome felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine whenever he touched her. She let her head lean into his hand.

' _Tell her! Tell her now!_' Inuyasha's mind screamed at him.

'' Kagome I don't know how to survive without you in my life..'' he said softly.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. ' _Is_ _he saying with think he's saying?_'

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to say what he really wanted to say. _'Spit it out you idiot! It's now or never!_' his mind screamed at him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but saw something white float by above them. Kagome followed his gaze, her heart sank when she realized what it was.

One of Kikyo's soul catchers.

Inuyasha immediately pulled away from her as he followed the pale trail of the soul catcher with his eyes. He sniffed the air until he finally caught a scent of Kikyo.

'' I have to go.'' he said quickly to Kagome.

He started to run in the direction of the scent. Kagome felt like her heart was cracked. She wasn't going to take this anymore.

'' SHE'S DEAD INUYASHA!!'' she screamed after him.

Inuyasha stopped right in his tracks and turned to look at her. She stared back at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Stop holding on to something that doesn't exist anymore." she said, trying to be strong and not cry from being abandoned by him.

Inuyasha knew she was right. He shook his head in frustration. "I have to go Kagome, I have to see her." and with that he was gone, leaving her hurt and alone.

Then without thinking, she ran after him. ' _I'm not gonna lose you to her Inuyasha. I refuse. ' _she thought as she followed the soul catcher far off in the distance.

* * *

Inuyasha found Kikyo standing by the Tree of Ages, looking at it as her soul catchers swarmed around above her head. Inuyasha took a step towards her.

'' I haven't seen you in a while.'' Kikyo said to him without turning around.

'' Heh, I could say the same.'' Inuyasha said as he got closer to her.

She turned to him with a dim sad smile. '' I've been waiting for you.''

Inuyasha knew what he had to tell her. He raced up to her and took her hand, '' Kikyo..I'm in love.'' he said softly.

Kikyo smiled. '' I know,'' she said to him. '' And now we can be together Inuyasha.''

Inuyasha dropped her hand and turned away from her.

'' No Kikyo. I'm in love..I'm in love with Kagome.'' Inuyasha waited for her reaction.

There was silence.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo with her head down, her hands balled.

He grabbed her shoulders, '' I'm sorry.'' he whispered. She felt so cold.

She slowly looked up at him. '' You've forgotten about me. '' she knocked his hands off her shoulders and turned her back on him.

''How could you just leave me behind like I'm just apart of your past?'' she said trying to hide her sadness.

Inuyasha looked down, he needed all the strength he could muster to say this..

'' Cause that's just it Kikyo. You are apart of my past. And its time we both let go. We have to move on. Don't you see Kikyo?'' he tried to reach for her.

She pulled away.

''What we had so long ago doesn't matter anymore, were different people now.'' he said as if he was pleading her.

''No!'' Kikyo yelled as she spun around. '' You love me! You always have, And you always will! Don't you see that that girl is nothing but a mere copy of me?! That's why you've fallen for her!!''

Inuyasha was trying not to get angry. ''Its not like that.'' he said trying to keep his tone under control. '' She's different Kikyo, she's..''

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Kikyo wrapped her arms around him and place her lips on his. Inuyasha was surprised, but gave in after a few seconds.

That's all the time she needed.

She could see Kagome standing in the shadows watching.

'_Don't you see little Kagome? You don't belong here, you never have._' She thought as she pulled away from the kiss and held Inuyasha close.

Kagome stared at them together. ' _Inuyasha.. I thought you..that we..me and you were..I.._' she couldn't finish her thoughts.

The next thing she knew she was running. Running blindly through the woods, back to the field where she was earlier. She slowed her pace and fell to her knees. As much as she wanted to, she refused to let herself cry.

'' I've been here Inuyasha.'' she said silently to herself. '' I've always been right here..''.

--------

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo's embrace.

'' Kikyo. We have to say goodbye.'' Inuyasha said firmly.

Kikyo clenched her fists. ''Maybe you have to say goodbye, but this won't be the last time you see me.'' she said angrily.

Inuyasha watched as she turned herself into a glowing orb and flew off into the sky.

Silence.

Except for the rustling of the wind in the trees. He was sad. But in a way he was hopeful. Now he can finally give himself to Kagome.

All of him.

* * *

'_Hm, where is my bow?_' Kagome thought as she rummaged throughout the camp grounds.

All morning she's been finding ways to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to think about last night. She even made breakfast everyone.

Everyone except Inuyasha, he never came back last night.

All morning Sango had been asking her if she was okay but all she could say was ' Fine.' She wasn't. And Sango knew it.

But she didn't want to ask for details while Shippou and Miroku were arguing over who would get the last piece of fish. It just seemed like the wrong time.

' _Maybe when she's ready she'll come to me_.' Sango thought.

Right now, at that moment, Kagome didn't care that Inuyasha was gone. Its the fact that he could be with Kikyo that bothered her.

----

Inuyasha sprang from tree to tree. Going his fastest to get back. He couldn't wait to see Kagomes face. To hold her. To kiss her again.

' _I'll ask her to stay! She will. And we can be together, then no one can take her from me._'

He had been out all night thinking and practicing what he could say to her. He could already smell her scent fully in his nose.

' _Kagome, my Kagome_.' he thought.

He dropped down from the trees and onto the campsite. Kagome knew he was there, but pretended that finding her bow was much more interesting.

"What took you so long dog breath?" Shippou said as he picked his teeth with a fishbone.

"Take a hike pipsqueak." Inuyasha said as he passed him, unconcerned.

Miroku stood next to Sango. " Is something going on here that I don't know about?" he whispered to her.

" Believe me Miroku, I don't know any more than you do." she whispered back.

Sango watched as Inuyasha started to approach Kagome.

'_Uh oh._' Sango thought.

She knew this might get ugly. She already had a plan. She grabbed Miroku's staff and handed it to Shippou.

'' Here. Take this and run as fast as you can. Hurry! Don't think, just go!'' Sango whispered.

Shippou didn't think twice. He ran.

'' Hey! Shippou! Get back here with that!'' Miroku yelled as he went after him.

Sango ran after Miroku.'' Guys! Come back!'' she pretended to really mean it.

Kagome watched and shook her head. ' _Oh Sango, her and her plans._' Kagome thought to herself. A hint of a smile came across her face.

'' Kagome.'' Inuyasha said as he walked up behind her.

Her smile faded. '' That's my name.'' Kagome said unenthusiastically.

'' I want to talk to you about last night..'' he said quietly.

'' What about it?'' she said, trying not to look him in the eye.

Inuyasha could tell by her body language that she wasn't interested in anything he had to say. She walked away from him, still pretending to look for her bow but not really caring where it was at the moment. Inuyasha turned her around and held her by the shoulders.

'' Listen to me!'' he said as his amber eyes burned fiercely into hers.

Kagome stayed mesmerized for a moment. But remembered why she was angry and broke away from him.

'' No! You listen Inuyasha! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to hold me like you did? To finally kiss you and have you kiss me back and mean it?? Inuyasha! I love you! I freaking love you! Everything about you! From your serious amber eyes! To your stupid egotistical attitude! I Love You!'' Kagome screamed at him.

Inuyasha was shocked, it took him a few seconds to realize what she just said.

'' Kagome..I.'' he started to say. She cut him off.

'' **SAVE IT!** Cause I don't care what you have to say! I'm not gonna let you toy and tamper with my emotions anymore Inuyasha!'' she swiftly turned away from him.

She spotted her bow and picked it up. She started to walk away. But stopped. She turned back around and looked at him. Even though she tried to be strong, her vision started to fog as tears welled up in her eyes.

'' I'm not Kikyo..'' she said hardly above a whisper.

Inuyasha winced. ' _Was she there last night when I was with Kikyo?_' he thought.

He moved to say something but Kagome ran as fast as she could away from him. Leaving Inuyasha standing there confused, angry, and hurt.

Both were too upset and angry to realize the certain pair blue eyes that were watching the whole thing..

* * *

Blue eyes?? Who is that guy?! Find out in the next Chapter!! YES YES I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! Lol reviews please. ;) love ya!


	4. Nikko

**Heyyyy! I love your reviews you guys! They really inspire me!!! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Nikko**

Sango and Miroku sat next to the lake they came across while running, as Shippou was splashing in the water a couple of feet away.

''So that's why Shippou ran off with my staff?'' Miroku said as he chuckled to himself.

''Stop laughing. I panicked okay? It was the only way I could think of getting you two away from here. You guys always love listen in on private conversations.'' Sango said.

'' A simple ' guys me and Inuyasha have to talk' would have been fine.'' Miroku said matter-of- factly.

Sango rolled her eyes and gave him a you-know- that's-not-true kind of look.

"Okay maybe it wouldn't have.'' he admitted.

Sango sighed, ''I wonder if this is the reason why Kagome can't really sense the last few jewel shards, maybe she's too distracted.''

Miroku shook his head, " No it can't be that. Keade said that when we defeated Naraku we couldn't find the last of the jewel shards because they were tainted with such hatred and evil that even the strongest priestess wouldn't be able to detect them.''

Sango's mind wandered off to Kohaku.

The instant they killed Naraku he was set free. But Kohaku so shocked and scared that he hasn't been able to speak since then. Keade cared for him now until this was all over

Miroku noticed the look of sadness on Sango's face. Somehow he knew what she was thinking. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

''Don't worry Sango. He's going to come around someday. Just give him some time.'' he said softly.

Sango leaned into his embrace, and hoped he was right.

* * *

Kagome didn't stop running until she felt like she was going to faint. She found herself back where she was last night. Where Kikyo and Inuyasha held each other.

Kagome slowly walked in front of the Tree of Ages and looked up at it. This is where her and Inuyasha met.. where him and Kikyo parted. She could feel the anger rising up in her body.

She took a few steps back and took out an arrow, and put it together with her bow. She glared at the tree as she aimed at it.

She pulled back her hand and let the arrow go. It missed.

That made her even angrier.

She ran up to the tree and kicked it. She slammed her fist against it before posting her arms on it and resting her head on her arms.

' _Stupid tree_.' she thought sadly.

Kagome had never felt more defeated in her life. And the tree was only thing that was there that she could take her anger out on.

'' You know, your never going to hit your target if you don't aim right.'' a voice said.

Her head snapped up. She looked around but saw no one. For a few moments she thought it was the tree, she swiftly backed up from it.

Just then, a boy walked out of the shadows, holding her arrow in his hand. Kagome recognized his familiar blue eyes and instantly remembered who he was. He glided towards her.

'' H-Hey, y-your the guy from the village.'' she stuttered.

_'Get it together Kagome. He's just a guy.._' her mind said to her.

He gave her one of his brilliant smiles.

'_..one really really gorgeous guy_.'

He took her hand and placed the arrow in her palm. His touch sent a shock through her body.

'' Try again.'' he said to her.

She nodded.

Normally she was pretty sharp on her archery skills. But with him being there she couldn't concentrate. Or at least think straight.

She set her bow up and aimed at the tree. She had her elbow up to her eyes.

The boy got close behind her. His chest just barely touching her back. He gently pushed her elbow down to the nape of her neck. Kagome was losing herself with him being so close.

'' Relax.'' he said quietly to her, as if he didn't want the rest of the forest to hear.

Kagome all of a sudden felt all her worries leave her. She realized she was holding her breath. She let it out. Only to freeze up when he placed his hands onto her hips.

''Let go.'' he whispered softly into her ear.

Immediately Kagome let go of the arrow. It went soaring into the air and stabbed into the tree. Kagome gasped. He let go of her hips.

'' Alright!'' he said as he ran over to the tree and grabbed the arrow.

' Was I dreaming just now?' she thought.

She couldn't have, the way he touched her, whispered in her ear.. It all seemed too real.

'' You did it.'' he said with a smile. He gave her the arrow.

'' Thanks.'' she said as she took it from him. They stood in silence for a moment.

'' Well. I have to go.'' He said as he started to walk away.

''Wait!'' Kagome found herself saying as she ran and stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

He flashed one of his amazing smiles. " I was beginning to think you would never ask."

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." she said, extending her hand so he could shake it.

Instead, he gently took her hand and brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed it. Kagome felt like she was going to melt into a puddle.

'' My name is Nikko, but a beautiful young priestess like yourself can call me anything you desire.'' Kagome's heart leaped.

_'Why am I acting like this! He's a boy!_' she thought.

'' How did you know I was I priestess?'' Kagome asked him, trying to regain her composure.

'' The village priestess Keade talks about you all the time. Although, she has failed to tell me how amazingly radiant you are.'' he said, not letting go of her hand.

Kagome could feel herself blushing. ' _Hehe, radiant. That's a new one._'

Kagome couldn't place her finger on it but something about this boy was..different. Not that she minded in any way. She quickly thought of a way to keep him in her presence.

'' Hey, um, do you have to run off right now? Where are you heading?'' she asked him.

He winced at that question.

Kagome immediately regretted asking. '' It's a long story. I'm sure you wouldn't want me troubling you with my burdens.'' he said.

Kagome jumped at this chance he had just given her. '' Its fine. I'm a good listener,'' she said as she smiled at him.

'' Besides, I could really use a friend right now.''

Nikko chuckled lightly. " I am at your service.''

He signaled for her to walk in front of him. '' After you.''

Kagome smiled and walked in front of him, with him catching up beside her.

* * *

'Where the heck is she?!'' Inuyasha yelled at Sango and Miroku.

'' Don't you think you should know that more that us Inuyasha?'' Sango huffed at him.

Inuyasha growled. _'Perfect. First she hates me and now she's missing_.' he thought as he kicked the dirt out of frustration.

'' Were wasting time!''

"Then what do you suggest we do?'' Miroku spoke up as he nudged Shippou awake with his foot.

If they were getting yelled at for no reason then Shippou wasn't going to be the least bit special. '

' You guys and search the west part of the forest and ill search the right. Go!'' Sango and Miroku nodded. They hopped onto Kilala, Shippou following groggily behind them.

---

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, scanning the forest looking for the dark haired miko, or at least a trace of her. All of a sudden her scent started to fill his nose as he came to the passage where he and Kikyo were together the other night

He dropped down to the ground expecting her to be there. But she wasn't.

Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration. _'Damn it!_'

He sniffed the air for a scent for where she might have gone. But Something else mingled into her scent. What was that? Was she with someone else?

Immediately Inuyasha sprang off, following that trail of her aroma.

* * *

'' I wasn't running away.'' Kagome said as her and Nikko slowly walked beside each other.

'' Well I'm sure your friends wouldn't have abandoned you and left you out on your own.'' he said.

Kagome looked up at his beautiful face, he really did look concerned. '' I just, wanted to get away for a bit. Clear my head.'' she said to mostly herself.

'' It's dangerous out here by yourself.'' he moved a little closer to her.

'' I can take care of myself.'' she confidently.

'' Says the miko who can barely shoot her arrows accurately.'' he said as he nudged her.

' _That's just whenever your around_.' she thought.

She smiled and smacked his arm. '' Don't be rude.''

----

Inuyasha watched them from afar. ' Who the hell is that?!' he looked closer and saw that it was the boy from the village. He saw the twinkle in Kagome's eyes as she smiled at him. Frustration and anger settled over his body.

He watched as Kagome stumbled over her feet. Which he realized over time that this is what she did when she was nervous. She stumbled, and right when Kagome was going to collapse Nikko caught her by her hand. Kagome blushed fiercely.

Inuyasha was thinking about breaking every single bone in his body when he made no attempt to let go of her.

Inuyasha leapt out of the trees.

'' Kagome!'' he yelled as he ran towards them.

Kagome immediately tensed up and let go of Nikko's hand.

'' Where the hell have you been?!'' he yelled angrily, making no acknowledgment that Nikko was there.

Kagome stood her ground. '' Don't yell at me like I'm a lost child Inuyasha! If I want to get away for a bit, I can!''

''You couldve gotten yourself killed!'' '

"Oh like you care!''

'' Don't twist this around on me! Your the one who left!''

'' Stop treating me like a baby!''

Nikko watched as they argued back and forth. ' _I wonder if they do this all the time_.' he thought.

'' As you can see I'm perfectly fine! I'm with Nikko.''

'' Who the hell is that?!''

Kagome pointed to him as Inuyasha glared daggers at him.

'' Feh.'' was all he could say. '' We have to go Kagome.'' he demanded as he continued to glare at Nikko.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at Nikko as if to say ' I'm sorry.'

'' No its fine, I have a little quest of my own, I have to make it to the mountains by tomorrow night so I have to get going.'' he said to her.

'' Hey! That's where were going! You can come with us!'' Kagome said excitedly.

Inuyasha gave her a no-way-in-hell look.

Kagome ignored him. '' It's up to you.''

Nikko scratched his head. '' Seats traveling alone. Why not?''

'' Alright!'' Kagome cheered.

'' Now wait just a damn min-'' Inuyasha started to say, Kagome cut him off.

'' I can't wait for you to meet the others!'' she said as she pulled him along, leaving Inuyasha standing there fuming.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but there was something about this kid that just seemed...off.

* * *

Off? What does he mean by off? O.o That Nikko sounds soooo dreamy :) so its Typical that inuyasha wouldnt like him from the start. . sorry guys this was a bit of a rush chapter but i promise the next one will be better! until then! send your reviews!!! Much love! :D


	5. Leeches

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting! Chapter five. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Leeches**

'' You okay up there Nikko?!'' Miroku yelled up to him.

As much as Nikko insisted that he wasn't the 'Heights kind of person', somehow he managed to be sitting next to Kagome on Kilala's back gliding through the air.

It took Nikko real strength not to look down. '' I'm fine!'' he yelled back.

He was everything but fine.

Inuyasha chuckled, "What a wimp.'' he said to himself.

Out of nowhere he felt something wack him on the head. ''What the hell!'' he yelled as he looked at Kagome's shoe beside him. He looked up at Kagome who glared down at him.

''Feh.'' Inuyasha said as if he didn't care.

Kagome turned back to Nikko, who looked like he was going to hurl.

'' You know, we can walk if you want.'' she said as she smiled at him.

Nikko shook his head. '' No no, I'm fine. Really.'' he forced a smile.

Kilala swiftly moved to the right, which made Nikko almost lose his hold on her and topple to the ground.

'' Maybe a little walk won't hurt.'' He added with a nervous laugh. Sango gave the command to Kilala and she landed. Nikko scrambled off and helped Kagome down.

Miroku rode past them with sleeping Shippou in the basket. '' Try and keep up.'' he said without looking back. Kagome spotted her shoe on the floor and picked it up.

'' So, why are you headed to the mountains?'' she asked as she slid her shoe on.

'' Eh. Its like my own personal journey.'' he said. Kagome noticed his anxious looks as he looked around. Like he was looking for something. Waiting for something.

'' What's wrong?'' she asked him.

He snapped out of it. '' What? Oh. Nothing.'' he siad quickly.

Kagome smirked. '' Are you worried about the youkai that come around here? Its okay they're not even that big really, sometimes they..'' all of a sudden, a look of serious agony shot across Kagome's face.

She started to scream.

Nikko was startled. '' Kagome, what's wrong?!''

She kept screaming and jumping around and scratching at her leg. Sango turned Kilala around and flew back over to them, along with Miroku and Inuyasha.

'' Stop! Make it stop!'' Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha glared at Nikko '' What did you do?!" he screamed as he shoved Nikko to the floor.

Sango hopped off Kilala and ran to Kagome. "Miroku hold her still." she ordered.

Miroku nodded and held on to Kagome's thrashing body. Sango could see the blotches of blood that were seeping through Kagome's bleach white sock, She gently pulled off her shoe, along with her sock.

Leeches.

In her shoe.

Crawling all over her leg.

Four latched onto to her leg and two were creeping upward, looking for a place to latch themselves to.

'' Leeches? But. They're are no lakes or swamps or ponds around here.'' Inuyasha said.

'' GET. THEM. OFF!!'' Kagome cried as she writhed in pain. '' Ill do it!'' Nikko said as he bent down and picked up one of the leeches. He picked them off one by one, leaving them in a pile.

''Strange." Miroku said as he helped Kagome up.

Kagome stared at the pile of leeches. Traumatized.

'' What are a batch of leeches doing out here?'' Shippou said as he clung to her, waking up from all the commotion.

Sango looked at Nikko for a quick second.. Was he smiling? Why would he be smiling when Kagome just got a good amount of blood sucked out of her?

She looked away. '' Kagome your not going to be able to walk on that foot.''

'' I'll carry her.'' Inuyasha said, jumping at the chance.

'' No its alright Inuyasha, your already carrying her bag, I got her.'' Nikko said, grabbing Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha went to cry out in protest, but saw her glittery eyed smile on her face as Nikko swooped her up into his arms.

He felt angry, but mostly hurt that she wouldn't mind being happy with someone else. He stomped away angrily. Making his anger known to both Sango and Miroku as he passed them.

_'Poor Inuyasha.' _Sango thought sadly.

She looked over to Nikko who was laughing about something Kagome had said. Right at that moment, something told her not to trust Nikko as much as she thought she would.

* * *

'' Okay Shippou, remember the plan.'' Nikko whispered.

Inuyasha was upset that they had to stop for the night, they were so close. But Kagome was exhausted, though he was angry with her, he was too concerned with her health.

Shippou eagerly ran towards Miroku. '' Miroku! Miroku! There's a woman over there with a broken ankle We have to help her! he yelled, tyring to hide his excitement.

Miroku instantly sprang up. '' I'll handle this.'' he said, trying to sound heroic. '' Take me to her.''

Shippou ran away, leading Miroku towards the trap him and Nikko had set for him. As soon as he stepped onto a certain spot, Nikko pulled on a rope that tightened around Miroku's ankle and pulled him upside down and into the air. Shippou bursted out laughing, Nikko chimed in, high fiving each other.

'' Very funny.'' Miroku said as he crossed his arms.

Sango and Kagome came back from the hot springs to find Miroku hanging by one foot.

Kagome tried to stop herself from laughing.

'' Do we even want to know?'' Sango said as she went to help him down.

'' We were just having a little fun.'' Shippou said as he smiled.

'' Now that I'm tied up, how am I supposed to help that beautiful woman?'' Miroku stated.

Sango glared at him and untied his foot, letting him fall on his head. Nikko and Shippou started laughing all over again.

'' Men.'' Sango muttered as she walked away.

Kagome started to limp towards her, she felt a hand hold onto her elbow.

'' Do you need help?'' Inuyasha said quietly to her, as if begging her to talk to him.

Kagome eased her elbow out of his grasp. '' I'm fine.'' she said without emotion.

Silence.

'' Kagome, I..'' he started to say.

'' Don't Inuyasha.. okay?'' she pleaded. She limped away from him. Leaving his words hanging in the air.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep until finally waking up to the stars in the sky. She sighed _'What's wrong with me?_' she thought lamely. She turned to her side to see Nikko a few feet away, staring into the camp fire.

She smiled dimly as she quietly got up and limped over to him. Nikko looked up as she sat down next to him.

'' Hey stranger.'' she said as she smiled.

'' I figured you'd know me by now.'' he said, smiling back at her.

Kagome let out a small chuckle. ''Why are you up so late?''

Nikko sighed, '' Thinking i guess."

She raised an eyebrow. '' About?''

Nikko looked at her, then back into the fire. '' My father was killed at the mountains..'' he started to say.

He closed his eyes as if imagining it. He opened them again. '' He was a great and powerful man. And had a few of the jewel shards that you guys are trying to find. He was going to raise a kingdom of his own, but a gang of people stopped him and killed him for the shards he had. I was left alone. Raised by a few of his followers. They would tell me the story of his death over and over again."

Kagome place her hand on his, he held it. " Ever since I was little I swore I'd find them and get even. All my life, for twenty two years I've dreamed of this,''

Kagome could hear the anger saturated in his voice. His body went tense. She laid her head on his shoulder. He turned his head from the fire '' ..and who knew I would find such a beautiful priestess on the way here.'' he whispered into her ear.

Kagome blushed. '' Spare me Nikko.'' she said.

He laughed, '' You can't deny the fact that its true. The dog seems to be very fond of you.'' he said motioning to Inuyasha.

She sighed. '' Don't let him fool you Nikko, he thinks I'm someone else.''

Nikko looked at her questionably.

She turned away from him.'' Ever since I came here, when I was sixteen years old, I've been in love with Inuyasha. He was my world, and beyond,''

She hugged her knees.

'' ..and the day he finally returns my feelings, I find him in the arms of another woman. Kikyo, the strongest of all priestesses. And me, I'm her reincarnation.''

Kagome fought the tears

'' All the time that I've know him I've waited to hear him finally say what he said to me that night. When all he saw in me was a mere copy of a woman he really loved. Not me.'' Kagome looked away from the fire to regain her composure. She look back to see Nikko's dazzling smile.

'' You are a strong girl.'' he whispered as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist.

'' Who really needs and deserves to be treated better.'' he moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes. '' You are a bright, caring and beautiful young woman. I've only known you for a few days and I can say that. Any man would be lucky to have you in his grasp.''

He lowered his lips to her ear. '' Including me..'' he whispered softly and seductively.

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine, she looked up at him.

'' Are you trying to seduce me?'' she whispered as she gave him a smirk.

His face got closer to hers, his eyes set on her lips. '' Why? Are you seducible?'' whispered as he leaned in.

Kagome felt his breath on her lips. She wasn't stopping him.

Closer..

Closer..

'' Ahh! No more rice balls!!" Shippou screamed as he woke up from his dream.

Kagome and Nikko tensed up and looked away from each other.

"Wow! What a dream, hey guys!" Shippou said as he smiled at them.

Kagome gave Nikko a smile as if to say goodnight. He smiled back as she got up and walked over to Shippou.

'' Seriously Kagome! I was drowning in a sea bad tasting rice balls! It was horrible!'' he ranted.

Kagome giggled '' Go back to sleep Shippou.''

* * *

It was late.

When the fire died down, Nikko made sure everyone was asleep. Then he set off into the woods. He came into a clearing and waited..

Sure enough there she was walking towards him.

'' What took you so long?'' he said as he glared at her.

'' Your eyes look a little red Nikko. I told you your spell would wear off sooner or later.'' Kikyo spat

"That's none of your concern, where is it? We had a deal.'' Nikko said intensely.

'' Patience.'' Kikyo reached into the folds of her kimono and pulled out a vile of red blood and tossed it to him.

He caught it with ease. '' I figured a priestess of your magnitude would come up with something a little more interesting than leeches.'' he said to her.

Kikyo scoffed, '' I figured a demon of your power would come up with a plan a little more devious than this. You still haven't even kissed her yet.''

''You know the rules Kikyo. The tainted shards won't work because they are not tainted with my own evil. If I get her to show some kind of real affection for me then I can purify and taint the shards with my own power.'' he explained to her.

'' I am a priestess too Nikko, I don't see why you waste your time with a weakling like her.'' Kikyo said as she crossed her arms.

Nikko gave her a look.'' Your dead. The purification won't work with you. Besides, I find it more favorable to fancy Kagome than to sway incompetent dust like you.''

Kikyo glared at him.

He gave her a smile. '' Remember who your dealing with Kikyo. I'm the only reason why your breathing this very moment.'' he began to walk away.

Kikyo called out to him, '' What about Inuyasha?! You promised him to me, and Kagomes suffering.''

Nikko stopped walking. ''Inuyasha. I have already set up a plan for him. be in the clearing by the mountains by late noon tomorrow. You'll know what to do. As for Kagome..'' he said as he started to walk away again, looking at the vile of her blood in his hands.

'' I have my own plans in store for her.."

* * *

Kohaku shot up out of his sleep. Sweat dripped down his face. He looked around the room as if he were trapped and needed to escape. He got up and ran for Keade's door and tried to get it open.

Keade heard his struggling and walked into the room. "Kohaku?" she said to him.

He looked up at her. "Where is my sister?!" he yelled at her. "Where is she?! We have to get out of here!"

Keade gasped, he finally spoke.

"Come Kohaku, ye needs rest." she said calmly.

"NO! you don't understand!" Kohaku continued to yell.

She pulled him away from the door and made him sit down.

'' He's coming! He's coming!'' Kohaku yelled frantically.

'' Breathe child. What are ye saying?'' Keade pleaded with him.

'' NARAKU!'' He yelled as he tried to squirm out of Keade's grasp.

'' Be still child, Naraku is defeated.'' she said to him.

Kohaku's expression was a twist of fear and anger.

'' No! You don't understand! Naraku.. he has a son!''

* * *

**WHAT?! A SON?! YOUR KIDDING!!!! find out what happens in the next chapter! Reviews please! Until then! Mwahahhaha!!!! :)**


	6. Used

**Mwahahaha! Lol sorrie I made you wait you guys. But your wait is over! I think this chapter is longer than my other chapters. Hm. Oh well. Chapter six!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Used**

Nikko chanted a spell as he walked back to the others.

Its was almost morning so he was sure everyone was up and getting ready to leave. As his spell ended his eyes went from blood red, back to gorgeous blue. His scent went back to a normal human aroma as he pushed the branches away from his path.

Everything was just as he expected. Sango was already ready to take flight with Miroku and Kilala. Kagome was showing Shippou how to use the bike. And Inuyasha was standing there, glaring at him.

''Nikko!'' Kagome yelled excitedly when she saw him.

Inuyasha hardened his glare on him as Kagome ran over.

''Where'd you go? I was about to sit Inuyasha so I could go look for you.''

He laughed. '' I went to watch the sunrise. Its beautiful how it rises just over the mountains.''

Kagome's eyes glittered. '_He's perfect! Just perfect!_' she thought.

''Hey guys! Were gonna get a head start. Catch up with us later!'' Sango yelled over to them as Kilala flew away into the sky with them on her back.

Kagome strung her backpack on her back. '' Come on! We gotta get going.'' she said as she started to walk away.

''Ahhh!'' Shippou yelled as he lost his balance and fell off the bike. '' I hate his bike Kagome!'' he sat there and pouted.

Kagome got on it. '' You just have learn how to pedal Shippou. Here ill show you. Get in the basket.'' Shippou sat on top of the basket as Kagome started to pedal.

'' Meet you at the end path guys!'' she yelled over her shoulder as she rode away.

'' Hey! Not so fast!'' they heard Shippou yell. Nikko chucked silently as he started to follow the path. Inuyasha jumped in front of him.

'' Listen kid. Stay away from Kagome. You got that?'' he said trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Nikko cocked his head to the side. ''If your trying to be tough, you have awfully bad acting skills.'' he said with a smirk.

A flash of anger went through Inuyasha's eyes. '' You think I'm kidding? Listen you piece of crap, I know what your trying to pull, and if you think I'm gonna let you play around with Kagome's feelings then you got another frickin' thing comin'. I've got more important things to do than splatter your disgusting human blood everywhere.''

Nikko smiled. ''I thought I was doing her some good after you trashed her completely. And you want to be the one to protect her? Lets be honest Inuyasha. Your the very reason why she's broken. I'm just merely mending her is all.''

Inuyasha glared daggers at him. But he was right. Kagome doesn't even smile around him anymore.

''Besides. Think of what she would do or think if she found out I was slaughtered by her once loved half demon? Shed leave. And shed never come back.'' Nikko said as he walked around him and started to follow the path again. Leaving Inuyasha standing there.

'' Don't turn your back on me!'' Inuyasha yelled after him.

Nikko kept walking. '' Oh no Inuyasha, maybe its you who shouldn't turn your back on me.'' he whispered to himself as a wicked smile spread across his face.

* * *

Kagome watched Shippou as he pedaled the bike. ''Don't go too fast Shippou! Stay where I can see you!'' she yelled out to him.

Nikko raised an eyebrow at her.

'' What? He's like my son.'' she said as they walked on the path to the mountains.

Inuyasha was watching them from behind.

'' Strange.'' Nikko said as he slipped an arm around her waist, ''..yet somehow attractive.'' he whispered seductively in her ear, making Kagome instantly go weak at the knees.

Inuyasha growled loudly behind them.

''Ahhh!'' Shippou yelled, as they heard the bike crash to the ground.

Kagome sighed, '' Shippou.'' she muttered. '' I'll be right back, okay?'' she said as she ran ahead.

Inuyasha walked a little faster. '' I'm just counting down the moments until I can knock your ass in the dirt.'' he threatened as he walked past Nikko.

Nikko stayed silent. For he knew what was going to happen, and who was going to have the last laugh in the end.

'' It hurts Kagome.'' Shippou said as tears slipped down his cheeks. Kagome examined the large gash in Shippou's leg. It was already bleeding badly.

'' Oh Shippou. Maybe I shouldn't let you ride the bike.'' she decided.

''No!'' he protested. ''How am I supposed to get better if I don't practice?''

Kagome took a tissue out of her pocket and pressed on the cut to stop the bleeding. She placed Shippou's hand on top of it.

"There, hold that until I get back." she said to him as she took off her backpack.

"Where are you going?" he called out to her as she walked away.

"I'm just going to grab something really quick!" she said over her shoulder. With that, she ran off into the woods. A few minutes later Inuyasha caught up with him.

"You okay Shippou?'' he asked.

'' Ya. What happened to that first age kit Kagome used to carry around?'' Shippou asked him.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's backpack by the tree.

'' Hold on.'' He said as he rummaged through the pouches. He came across a white metallic box with a red cross on it.

'' Here it is.'' Inuyasha snapped it open to find wraps and tape. He has seen Kagome do this over and over again.

'' Hold still.'' he said to Shippou as he took his leg and wrapped the wrapping around it and held it in place with a piece of tape. '' There. Can you walk?''

Shippou got up and tested his leg. '' Ya, I'm fine. Thanks Inuyasha.'' Shippou said as he smiled at him.

''Feh. It was nothing.'' Inuyasha said, though he came to the realization that he did care for the little kitsune.

'' I guess ill just leave the bike here. Kagome will see it when she gets back.'' Shippou said.

Kagome.

Where was Kagome?

'' Where is she Shippou?'' Inuyasha said frantically.

'' She went off into the woods. She said she would be right back.'' he set the bike against a tree.

'' See if you can catch up with Sango and Miroku. Ill meet up with you guys later.'' Inuyasha said as he sprang off into the woods.

Shippou jumped into the air. '' FOX MAGIC!'' he yelled. Instantly he turned into a bird and flew towards the mountains.

* * *

Kagome found herself on top of hill in a vast meadow she stood and admired the view for a moment. It was absolutely breathtaking. '' Green and purple berries, green and purple berries.'' Kagome said to herself. Keade always told her that these were certain berries that could totally heal a cut within an hour, of course with the right kind of spell.

'' Aha!'' she reached into the bushes and picked a few of the berries.

She didn't noticed Nikko right behind her.

'' Need some help?'' he said as he quickly grabbed her hips.

Out of unconscious fear, Kagome jumped and spun around, losing her balance, she fell into him. Both of them fell and rolled down the hill, laughing and screaming on the way down.

They stopped rolling, but continued to laugh hysterically. There laughter turned into small chuckles, before they knew it, they were staring into each others eyes.

It took Kagome almost seven seconds to realize she was on top of him.

She immediately turned red then scrambled off of him.

Nikko laughed. ''If I minded you on top of me, I would've removed you myself.''

Kagome smiled to herself.

Nikko moved himself over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his embrace. She has waited so long to be held like this, to have some care so much for her, and it was someone who she knew wouldn't take back his feelings.

But she still felt unsure.

As much as she thought Nikko was beyond perfect .. She loved Inuyasha with all her heart soul. She turned her face and looked up at him.

'' Nikko I need to say something.'' she said quietly.

Nikko gently moved a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. '' What is it?'' he whispered.

No matter how much time Kagome spent with Nikko, his eyes never failed to dazzle her. She looked away so she could concentrate on what she was trying to say.

'' I..I..''

Nikko slowly placed a finger under her chin and gently pushed her face up to meet his.

'' You don't have to be so brave you know.'' he whispered as he held her in a trance with his eyes, he started to lean towards her lips.

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. ''Yes.. I do.''

Nikko leaned in and caressed her lips with his. Kagome completely melted into his arms, as he entwined his hand with hers. This was the moment Kagome longed for.

But for Nikko, it was for an entirely different reason..

* * *

Inuyasha slashed through the trees, knocking down every single one of them that was in his way. _'Why is she always missing?!_' he thought angrily.

Nikko disappeared around the same time she did. _'If he touched her in any way.. Ill kill him, I really will.' _

'' Inuyasha..'' a voice whispered.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

'' Inuyasha.. Where are you?'' the voice whispered playfully.

' _Where the hell is that coming from?_' he thought.

'' Inuyasha..''

He followed the whispers, and found himself out by the clearing by the mountains. He sniffed the air.

Kikyo.

Sure enough there she was about ten feet away from him, staring at him. Inuyasha knew there was something different about her.

Her scent has changed.

'' Kikyo, your alive! But how?" he asked her.

She smiled. "That doesn't matter now. We can be together, isn't that what you wanted?"

She held him close.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and though it was Kikyo he was looking at, all he could see was Kagome.

Kagome was his world..

''Kagome..'' he said without thinking.

Kikyo was shocked. '' Did..did you just call me Kagome?''

Inuyasha was suprised himself.

She pushed him away. '' She has replaced me in your heart! Don't you see Inuyasha?! I'm alive again! We can finally be together! You can't forget about me Inuyasha, I won't let you!'' she yelled at him.

'' Kikyo, I've explained this.'' Inuyasha said, trying to say as calm as possible.

Kikyo waved her hand in the air. A small portal formed in front of her.

'' Is this the Kagome you love? In the arms of another man?'' Inuyasha looked into the portal.

Sure enough, there Kagome was. In the arms of Nikko, sharing a kiss.

Inuyasha's heart sank.

'' Don't you see? She doesn't even love you!'' Kikyo cried angrily.

Inuyasha went through a mixture of feelings.

Hurt, sadness, anger, and finally indescribable rage.

* * *

Kagome pulled away from Nikko, and got up. She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I cant Nikko. I just cant. I'm… I'm in love with Inuyasha. No matter how much I try to fight it." she said more to herself than to him.

"That doesn't matter." she heard him say.

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean?" she said as she turned around to face him.

She gasped.

Nikko stood there, giving her the most maniacal smile she has ever seen. His beautiful blue eyes, now the darkest of red. Kagome backed away a few steps, completely in shock.

"Now don't be afraid dearest Kagome." he said menacingly.

"But I…you..how?!" Kagome yelled, finding the strength to stand her ground.

Nikko chuckled. "Its nothing really, just a few spells is all. But I kinda like my demon form, don't you? Being human is so weak."

Kagome glared at him.

Then she sensed them.

The jewel shards.

"Looking for these?" he said as he opened his hand.

There, sitting in his palm, were all twelve of the missing shards they were looking for.

" But..But they were tainted! How could you have had the power to find them?!" Kagome yelled.

Nikko laughed and started to walk towards her. "That's why I needed you, my precious little miko." he said as he touched her cheek.

Kagome smacked his hand away. He smirked at her, "You know what I love about you Kagome?" he said as he slowly walked around her, circling her.

She didn't answer.

" I love that fire you have, your feistiness." he tried to pull her close.

She broke away and swung her hand to connect with his face. He caught it right away.

"Your cute." he said playfully and lightly pecked her hand.

She wrenched it away from him. "What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"Why Kagome, I already have what I need from you. But if your willing to give more, how could I possibly resist?" he said seductively.

Kagome glared at him, not saying a thing.

"Well if you must know," Nikko went on. "When my father died, one of his servants, Kanna, gave me his jewel shards. But they were not tainted with my own evil. I believe you know the rules of purification."

Kagome touched a finger to her lips. She gave him an angry stare. "You used me!" she accused.

" And with less difficulty than I thought." Nikko added. '' Although, once I live out my fathers title of ruler of this realm, it would be nice to have a queen ruling by my side."

''Never!!'' Kagome screamed.

Nikko scoffed. ''I don't think you have a choice, priestess.''

In a flash he disappeared.

Kagome looked around. _'Where'd he go?_' she thought.

Nikko grabbed her from behind, as if answering her question. He pinned her arms to her side, as she thrashed to get out of his grasp.

'' Get your hands off of me!'' she yelled.

'' Shh Kagome. This won't take long.'' He whispered in her ear.

All of a sudden Kagome felt the sharp pain that took over her whole body, as if Nikko was draining the life out of her. She let out an ear shattering scream before her body went limp in Nikkos arms. Nikko held her body.

She was unconscious.

* * *

Kikyo clung to Inuyasha. '' We can be together..'' all of a sudden Kikyo started to change. Inuyasha watched as her face turned distorted. She grew two more long arms and latched on to him.

'' We can be together..'' she repeated.

Inuyasha spoke up. '' NO! I LOVE KAGOME! I ALWAYS WILL KIKYO!'' he screamed.

Kikyo let out a screech. '' NO!''

All off a sudden the ground gave out from under them. '' Your coming with me to hell Inuyasha! And you will be with me for eternity!'' she cackled.

Inuyasha took out his Tetsuaiga and slashed her arms off of him, and backed away from the pit of flames.

Kikyo's arms immediately grew back.

She lunged at him.

He dodged out of the way. Only to be grabbed by one of her arms.

'' Kikyo, please don't make me do this.'' he pleaded.

Kikyo laughed. '' Your mine.'' Inuyasha freed himself from her grasp and ran at her. And stabbed the Tetsuaiga right through her body.

Kikyo's body went into shock.

Her demon arms turned to dust as she turned back into human form. The fiery pit closed up.

Inuyasha pulled back his sword, realizing that Kikyo's blood was black instead of red. She was desperately holding onto life.

'' Inuyasha.. You k-killed me..'' she choked out.

Inuyasha shook his head. '' The Kikyo I knew died a long time ago, you may have her body. But you are not her.''

As much as that was true, it still hurt him to say so. He watched as Kikyo died, her body turning to dust and blown away into the wind.

He stood her for a second, with his head down. She was gone. Out of his life for good, but in a way he wish hadnt have happened.

Then he heard it.

A blood curdling scream.

Inuyasha's head snapped up.

KAGOME!

Instantly, Inuyasha sprang off running into the woods, tracing her scream.

_'Hold on Kagome, I'm coming! Just hold on!_

* * *

Nikko sensed that Inuyasha was coming. He thought about leaving but decided to stand there and wait for his arrival. "This should be fun." he said to himself as he smiled.

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. And spotted Nikko and landed ten feet away from him.

Nikkos back was turned to him.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuaiga and aimed it at him. '' You've got three seconds to tell me where Kagome is.'' he threatened

Nikko turned his head, flashing Inuyasha his red eyes.

Inuyasha knew those red eyes. Narakus eyes. And in an instant he knew it.

This was Naraku's son.

''Typical half breed. Always here in a flash when his mate is in trouble.'' Nikko chuckled.

Inuyasha growled and ran at him. '' How about we stop talkin' so I can cut your frickin' guts out!!''

Nikko turned around. ''Nah ah ah. I don't think we want to do that now.'' he said with a smirk.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he saw unconscious Kagome in his arms.

_'Kagome._' Inuyasha thought.

'' She's rather beautiful isn't she?'' Nikko said as he cocked his head to the side and looked down at her.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Nikko chuckled. "Don't worry, she's not dead… yet. Just consciously not here."

Inuyasha growled. " Put her down. Now."

" Now? But Inuyasha, I have so many things planned for her." Nikko laughed scornfully, he moved a piece of hair out of Kagome's face.

Which pushed Inuyasha over the edge. " DAMN YOU!" he said as he ran and jumped into the air with the Tetsuaiga over his head, getting ready to slash Nikko in half.

Nikko didn't try to move.

Inuyasha went straight through him and fell to the floor.

Nikko backed away from him.'' Heh, nice try. Well this was fun, but I have more important things to do.''

The wind started to blow as Nikko went into the sky and disappeared with Kagome in his hands.

Inuyasha jumped up.

He looked around and saw that Nikko was gone. He growled. '' You must not know me very well Nikko.'' he said to himself.

'' Like your father, it isn't over until I kill you.'' he hardened his grip on the Tetsuaiga.

'' And believe me.. I will kill you.''

* * *

**WhoOHoo!! Go Inuyasha!! *dances around* okay that was long chapter guys! I'm hoping that'll hold you off until chapter seven comes through, until then keep sending those reviews! They really mean a lot and really inspire me! Until next time! ;)**


	7. Stay Alive

**Hey hey back again people!!! SOORYYY I WAS SO LATE! :( okay well here it is. hahaha enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven: Stay Alive**

The sun was going down as Kohaku ran towards the mountains.

_'Sister, I hope your okay_.' he thought as his feet pounded the ground.

He was there that night when Kanna placed the baby in Narakus hands. How could he forget? How could he forget anything that he's been through?

The slaying of his family.

Him being Naraku's little killing machine.

Never. Never again.

Anger spread across his face as he pushed him self to go faster.

* * *

'' It feels like we were just here.'' Sango said to Miroku as Kilala landed.

'' We were.'' Miroku said as he jumped off of Kilala and helped Sango down.

''How are we going to find the jewel shards when Kagome can't sense them?'' Shippou said as he changed back into his fox form.

Sango looked out at the range of mountains. '' I don't know, I guess we have to look and hope for the best.'' Kilala changed into her kitten form and mewed in response.

'' Are you sure Inuyasha said that he was going to meet us here?'' Miroku asked Shippou.

''Ya. He went off to find Kagome, you know how she always goes missing.'' he said lightly.

Miroku rolled his eyes. '' I'm wondering when they will finally confess they're love for one another. Luckily Sango already knows my feelings.''

Sango blushed. She couldn't help but smile. She did know how Miroku felt, and she knew she felt the same. But always kept it a secret. It was Miroku's hand on her butt that ruined the moment. She stomped on his foot. Hard.

Miroku tried hiding the pain that boldly showed on his face.

''We've got a mission to complete.'' Sango said as she walked away, mumbling angrily to herself.

Miroku limped after her. '' She loves me.'' he said as if he was reassuring himself.

Shippou shook his head at him. "Leech.''

* * *

Kagome woke up groggily, not knowing where she was. She was in a dim room, lit with candles.

'_Inuyasha..Sango? Where is everyone?_' she thought.

Her memory hit her like a vicious headache. She tried to move, both her hands were tied to a some type of platform she was laying on. Feet tied as well. She struggled against the ropes.

''My precious little gem, you aren't trying to run away now are you?" Nikko moved out of the shadows and walked towards her.

Kagome scowled at him.

"What's the matter, love?" he said as he reached out and caressed her face. " You don't like the little game we are playing?"

She turned his face away from him. "Don't touch me." she said angrily.

" Well that is a pretty harsh demand," He said as he trailed his finger down her exposed legs. "You look so delicious. I admit it's hard stopping myself from ravishing you this very moment. I cant imagine how the half breed can put up with it for so long.''

''You disgust me.'' Kagome spat.

'' Now now Kagome, is that any way to talk to your future king? After all you will be ruling with me.'' he said as he smirked at her.

''Your crazy. My friends will come, they will rescue me and destroy you. You think your so mighty! We will grind you into dust. Just like your father!'' she yelled at him.

Silence.

He slowly leaned in and whispered angrily in her ear, '' I have the power to end your pathetic and pitiful human life right now, and I wouldn't think twice about it. So if you value living then I suggest you not breathe a word about my father.''

Kagome has never been afraid to die. Since she has been in this realm, she has realized that death wasn't something that scared her. But the only thing that was keeping her from letting Nikko kill her was Inuyasha. She had to stay alive for him. He needed her, she needed him.

If she was going to get out of here alive, she had to play her cards right.

Nikko opened his hands to reveal six newly tainted jewel shards. ''Don't worry love. Once these jewel shards possess your mind, you'll have nothing to worry about.''

Kagome attempted to get out of the ropes again.'' If you think I'm going to sit here and let you do as you please, you've got another thing coming!'' she could feel the burn of the rope as she continued to twist and turn her wrists.

''You don't have a choice.'' Nikko said as he cocked his head to the side, his red eyes lit up and instantly Kagome stopped moving.

_'Wha..what's happening?!' _she thought. She tried to move but she couldn't. She was paralyzed.

''Now, hold still.'' Nikko said with a chuckle, knowing that she couldn't move anyways. He picked up a jewel shard and placed it on her forehead. ''This won't hurt a bit.'' Immediately the shard disappeared into the center of her head.

She could feel herself drift away as the shard over took her mind.

_'Inuyasha.._' ..she blacked out

* * *

''Anything Miroku?!'' Sango yelled out to him.

''Not yet!'' he yelled back. There the three of them were, scaling the mountains for the tainted jewel shards that were lost so long ago, for what seemed like hours.

'' Can't you say a spell or something to make this easier Miroku? This is going to take forever!'' Shippou yelled as he kicked a rock. Miroku rolled his eyes.

Kilala mewed as she scratched at the dirt. '' Don't give up Shippou, we have to find them.'' Sango yelled to him.

Kilala continued to scratch at a certain dirt clot. Shippou picked it up. ''Hey! I think Kilala found something!''

''What is it?! Is it a jewel shard!?'' Miroku yelled over to him. Shippou crushed it in his hand and opened it to find nothing but dirt.

He let out a sigh of frustration. '' Nevermind, false alarm. Again.'' he said as he threw the fist of dirt over his shoulder.

Sango let out a disappointed groan as she walked over to Miroku.

'' Hmm.'' he muttered.

'' What is it Miroku?'' Sango asked him.

''I don't know," Miroku said as he closed his eyes and opened them again. "I'm getting a feeling that something really bad is close by.''

'' Hey! Its Nikko!'' Shippou yelled. ''Hey Nikko! When did you get here?!''

Nikko stood about thirty feet away from them, eyes closed. He didn't respond to Shippou's yelling.

Miroku grabbed Sango's arm. She looked up at him. '' Something isn't right.'' he said to her. Kilala mewed angrily and changed into her demon form.

Nikko's eyes snapped open, his hands overtaken by a misty glow. He slammed them into the ground and immediately a dark black castle started to rise from under his feet. They gasped as demons from all over the land, came running and stood before it, swarmed, and flew around it. Nikko smirked as he looked down at them from the castle balcony.

Sango glared it him, her theory of him had been right all along. She opened her mouth to say something.

All of a sudden a growl of rage came from behind them. They watched as Inuyasha jumped into the air and tried to bring the Tetsuaiga down on Nikko. A barrier connected with him and made him fall back to the ground. Inuyasha jumped up unharmed.

'' Nice try Inuyasha. But not necessarily good enough.'' Nikko cackled.

''Why don't you come down here and fight! Instead of hiding behind a damn barrier!'' Inuyasha yelled up to him.

'' I knew it!'' Sango jumped in. '' From the very moment I saw your deceitful smile I knew you were no good!''

Nikko laughed. '' How right you are, demon slayer. But how sadly late you have been. I am finally living out my fathers rightful place as ruler of this realm!''

"Your father?" Miroku spoke up.

"He's Naraku's bastard son!" Inuyasha yelled. All of them were in shock.

"Your kidding!" Shippou yelled.

"No wonder why the wind tunnel had never closed up," Miroku said as he looked at his hand. " I never knew Naraku had a son."

"He didn't want people to know!" Nikko yelled as he stared angrily at them. "His servant, Kanna, took care of me while he went to take the world that rightfully belonged to him. My father knew what he was doing when he created me. It was my duty to take his place and carry out his plans if he should ever fall. He was powerful, and when he finally took control of the realm and had all pathetic humans and demons bowing at his feet, You incompetent wasteful beings rose against him, And then you destroyed him!'' ''

"So that's what this is all about!'' Sango yelled. '' Revenge!''

Nikko scoffed. '' That's just merely a fraction of what I have in store for this realm. And the next. Either you join me, or you die.''

'' If Naraku is his father, than he must have the last jewel shards!'' Shippou said.

'' Indeed I do. But I couldn't have gotten this far without the help of your precious miko. Such an interesting girl. A perfect mate. Her feistiness never ceases to spike my arousal.'' he said with a wicked smile.

''SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!!'' Inuyasha screeched.

Nikko laughed. '' A little sensitive are we Inuyasha? Fine then. Enough talk. Join me or die. ''

''How about you give us back Kagome and I'll just kill you quickly!'' Inuyasha shot back.

Nikko chuckled, '' Do not underestimate me Inuyasha.'' All of a sudden the sky grew dark, as if it were going to rain. Demons surrounded them and the castle.

'' I command you! Devour every human creature in the world!'' Nikko shouted.

Shippou hid behind Miroku's leg.

''Kilala!'' Sango yelled. Kilala swooped her up and went after the flying demons. Miroku ran off with Shippou trailing behind him.

'' Oh Inuyasha. I'd like to introduce you to my queen.'' Nikko taunted.

Inuyasha growled, gripping his Tetsuaiga.

A woman, dressed in a form fitting black dress and black cloak, came and stood beside Nikko. Her face was hidden by the shadow of her hood. She took off her hood showing her face.

Its was Kagome.

Her eyes, which were once the deepest chestnut brown, were now nothing but pure black. She stared at him coldly.

Inuyasha kept his swore drawn but couldn't find the words to say.

' _Kagome, what has he done to you?_'

* * *

**AHHHH!!! Nikko is such a cocky jerk. . just like his father. Ugh. Lol reviews please!!!**** and i promise you chapter 8 sooon. You wont be disappointed!!! **


	8. Kohaku

**Its here!!!! Its Here!!! Its Finally here!! Sorry for the technical difficulties. (ive always wanted to say that.) lol Here it goes!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Kohaku**

''Hiraikotsu!'' Sango yelled as her boomerang sliced through a line of demons that were heading towards the villages.

A snake youkai came towards Sango but was intercepted when Kilala bit into its neck.

'' Where's Shippou?!'' Miroku yelled over the wind.

''Wahhh!'' Shippou screamed as he ran past them. A demon was close behind him.

''I've got it. Don't let any demons get past you!'' Sango said as she and Kilala ran off after Shippou.

Miroku focused his concentration on the hundreds of demons coming his way. '' Here goes nothing.'' he said to himself as he unwrapped his cursed hand.

'' Wind tunnel!!'' he yelled.

Immediately the wind started to pick up as the youkai, along with every other thing that could not withstand the furious wind, began to fall into the hole in Miroku's hand.

' Sango better hurry! I don't know how long I can hold this for.'

* * *

Kagome glared down at Inuyasha with her coal-dark eyes.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha yelled out.

She didn't respond.

Inuyasha gave Nikko a death glance. '' What the hell did you do to her?'' he said menacingly.

Nikko smiled at him and seductively ran a finger down Kagome's arm. '' Nothing she didn't want.'' he said as he kissed the tip of her finger.

Inuyasha growled angrily at him. '' Get your damn hands off of her!'' he yelled.

Nikko chuckled, ''Tense aren't we? If it makes you feel any better she did try to get away from me. Mm, her screaming just made me want to just take her right there on that table.''

Inuyasha ran at him. ''**YOU FILTHY BASTARD!**'' he jumped into the air towards the balcony and tried to bring the Tetsuaiga down on Nikko's head.

Nikko smirked when Inuyasha hit the barrier that protected the castle, sending him back to the ground. '' Your pathetic, Inuyasha. I have no idea why or how Kagome had the strength to put up with you for so long,'' he curled his lips. '' Don't worry though, she'll be fine as my queen. Well, until I drain her powers that is. Then nothing will stop me from carrying out my fathers plans of ruling this realm."

Inuyasha glowered at him. "Hehe. Naraku's little bastard son. What's the matter Nikko? Gotta fill daddy's shoes? Not demon enough to find your own way? In case you haven't noticed, your old man is dead. Who killed him? Me. Guess who's still alive an kickin'? Me. But you wont be. Not for long anyway."

Nikko growled as his finger nails grew long and sharp. He grabbed Kagome and held them to her neck. "Maybe we should stop talking and get straight to the action." He said bitterly.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, getting ready to attack.

" No, I have a better idea.'' Nikko said with a sneer. '' It would be much more satisfying to watch her kill you than myself. My battle isn't with you. Yet, you two still have some unfinished business to take care of.''

A fiendish smile spread across Kagome's face.

''Kill him,'' Nikko whispered to her. '' Do not refuse to attack until he's dead.''

Kagome stood on the balcony wall and jumped off and landed on her feet before Inuyasha.

'' I'm not going to fight you Kagome.'' Inuyasha said barely above a whisper.

Kagome curled her lips and aimed her bow and arrow at him. As much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to fight her. Weather he liked it or not.

* * *

' I can't hold it any longer!' Miroku thought as he held the wind tunnel and dodged the debris at the same time.

As soon as he closed the wind tunnel Sango's Hiraikotsu came hurtling through the air, cutting through the remaining demons that were still heading towards the village. Sango caught it when it came back as Kilala came running over with her and Shippou on her back.

''Sorry I made you wait so long.'' she said.

Miroku only had the energy to nod, he knew keeping the wind tunnel open for too long would sap his strength.

The wind started to pick up its pace. '' What's happening?!'' Shippou yelled.

They looked up to see Nikko levitating above them. Little white orbs surrounded him.

''What are those?'' Shippou asked.

'' Human souls,'' Miroku said. '' Human souls fuel his power, the more he absorbs the more power he has.''

All of a sudden, Sango saw crowds of people coming towards them. She opened her mouth to warn them away. But something was different about them.

Something clicked in Miroku's mind.'' Nikko has they're souls!'' he yelled. '' And now instead of letting them die he's using them."

'' For what?'' Sango said.

'' I command you! Kill them! Ill give you your rest when they're hearts stop beating!'' Nikko called to them.

" I think I know…" Shippou said as he hid behind Miroku's leg.

Immediately the villagers began to run after them.

'' Kilala!'' Sango yelled. In an instant she, Miroku and Shippou, were flying off into the air with Kilala under them.

Nikko stretched out his hand toward them. " Don't think your getting away so easy." Poisonous darts flew out of his hand and into Kilala's hind legs.

Kilala let out a wail of pain. ''Kilala! What's wrong?'' Sango cried. Kilala went unconscious as they started to fall out of the air.

Shippou jumped and used his fox magic to turn into a bird and flew Sango and Miroku down. Kilala fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

'' Kilala!'' Sango yelled as she ran over to her.

Miroku examined her. '' She's been poisoned. Badly. I know the kind of antidote she needs but we have to find it quick, this kind of poison can take her life.''

Sango felt like she was being stabbed when she heard that.

'' Guys! We have company!'' Shippou shouted. The village people weren't that far off. Shippou could see the looks on they're faces.

They wanted blood. And lots of it.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged out of the way of Kagome's arrows, which were now tipped with a black flame.

Though he found it cowardly to run from a fight, he knew it was the only choice he had.

He could never hurt her.

Kagome shot another arrow at him, barely missing by an inch.

He ran at her hoping to knock the bow and arrow out of her hand, she was too quick.

In a swift movement she dodged out of the way, her nails making three bloody lines across his face. Inuyasha felt his face and looked at his fingertips tipped with his own blood.

He looked at Kagome, who stood there, watching and waiting for him to make his next move. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. '' If its a fight you want Kagome,'' he pointed it at her. '' Then its a fight your gonna get. ''

Kagome curled her lips into a sneer, and with a burst of speed, they ran at each other.

* * *

'' Hurry Miroku!'' Shippou yelled. Out of his hands came beams of green light that held up a force field around them.

The village people were trying to find a way through, hitting and trying to break it in any way they could. They're eyes glazed with dark rage.

Although Shippou's newly developed abilities were outstanding and more powerful, it took a lot out of him. His force field was dwindling. He could feel himself starting to faint.

Miroku held a scroll in his hand, a healing scroll.

"Come on Miroku!" Sango yelled. She held Kilala's head in her lap, her breath was coming out in little pants, the blood on her legs turning purple from the poison.

"You'll be okay Kilala, hang in there." Sango whispered as she petted the cat's head.

Miroku chanted to himself as the village people hacked and pounded on the green force field.

Shippou was losing power. " I cant hold it!" He yelled. All at once he lost his strength and fainted.

As the village people flooded in on them, immediately Miroku slammed the scroll into the ground, healing anything touching the ground that was damaged or tainted.

One by one the village people began to fall. Nikkos hold on them was broken. Miroku let out a breath.

'' Kilala.'' Sango said with a smile as she watched the fierce beast slowly rise to her feet.

Miroku's scroll healed her poison.

Sango hugged her neck. '' I'm never losing you again.'' she whispered into her fur.

Miroku scooped up Shippou onto his back. 'I remember back when I'd have to make sure I wouldn't step on him.' he thought with a small smile, realizing how much Shippou has grown, physically and ability wise.

'' We couldn't have done it without him.'' Sango said as she walked over and ruffled Shippou's hair.

'' I take him for granted sometimes.'' Miroku admitted. Both of them knew they would be upset if they were to ever lose him.

'' Will he be okay?'' Sango asked as she hoisted herself onto Kilala and helped Miroku with Shippou.

'' He'll be fine.'' he said as he got on and Kilala took off into the sky.'' He just needs to rebuild his strength again, he'll come around, let him rest.''

Kilala started to growl.

'' What is it girl?'' Sango asked as she petted her head.

In an instant, an arrow flew past them. An inch away from stabbing into Miroku's shoulder.

'' That's one of Kagome's arrows!'' Sango exclaimed.

'' It couldn't be, I could sense the dark aura around it.'' Miroku said to her.

They heard the sounds of someone fighting, they looked down and saw Inuyasha fighting a woman.

Kilala landed and they jumped off and ran towards him. '' Watch Shippou, Kilala!'' Sango yelled over her shoulder. Kilala mewed.

Miroku stopped running, putting his arm out to stop Sango from going any further.

Where was Inuyasha?

Standing a few feet away from them was the woman Inuyasha had been fighting. She looked up at them, and they saw that it was indeed Kagome.

Sango gasped, ''But..how??''

Kagome looked perfect except for the slash of blood that was on her arm. She gave them a smile as a sharp sword formed in her hand. She ran towards them, her eyes set to go after Sango first. Sango was frozen, not knowing what to do, she braced herself for the impact.

Nothing happened.

All they heard were the clash of two swords against each other. Someone intercepted Kagome's attack.

'' Your fight is with me!'' Inuyasha grunted angrily. He pushed her back from Sango. "Guys get out of here! She's being controlled!"

"Don't hurt her Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome swiftly slashed Inuyasha's arm, blood flowed from the wound as he held it.

"I don't think it's Kagome we have to worry about." Sango said to Miroku. " Be careful, Inuyasha!"

"Dammit you guys, get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled back as he held his sword against Kagome's.

Miroku and Sango backed away. The wind started to pick up speed again.

'' It's Nikko! He's becoming stronger!'' Miroku yelled.

'' Look!'' Sango pointed to the sky at the billions of souls that floated towards Nikko.

She started to get angry. '' Kilala!'' immediately the cat demon was by her side. She hoisted herself up. '' If no one is going to do anything, I will!'' she yelled as Kilala flew up into the sky towards Nikko.

''Sango! No!'' Miroku yelled back at her, but it was too late. Her mind was set and she wasn't backing down.

* * *

'I'm almost there..' Nikko thought as he absorbed the floating souls within his grasp. 'Just a few more souls and I..'

''Hiraikostu!'' Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang directly at him, slicing his body in half.

Nikko chuckled as he started to pull himself together again. ''Now its my turn.'' he said as he stretched out his hand.

An invisible force pushed against her and Kilala, sending them spiraling down to the ground.

''Foolish girl.'' Nikko said '' Did you honestly think you could defeat the most powerful demon on earth?'' he raised his hand again, this time controlling Sango, making her levitate off the ground.

She tried to struggle against it. Nikko smiled at her and immediately a reckless pain over took her body. She screamed out in agony.

'' Sango!'' Miroku yelled.

All of a sudden, a blade flew into the sky and cut through Nikko's arm.

He glared down at Kohaku.

''Put my sister down. Now.'' Kohaku demanded.

''Fine. Take her.'' Nikko flung her directly at Miroku, who caught her and fell to the ground.

" I have to admit little brother, you made it just in time." Nikko said to him.

Kohaku glared at him. " I'm not your brother."

Nikko put a hand over his heart and pretended to be mortally wounded by his words. " Ouch, that hurt." He said sarcastically. " We were raised and used by the same powerful demon weren't we?"

" We're not blood, I was being controlled. Naraku killed my father." Kohaku shot back.

" Just like you slaughtered many innocent people? Face it little brother, we're the spitting image of him." Nikko said.

Kohaku felt his anger rising. " Your father was an evil murderer! If Inuyasha didn't splatter his guts all over the land, I'd be dancing happily on his damn grave!"

Nikko growled at him, rage shooting through his eyes. '' Incompetent little brat. Keep your worthless sister. But you'll just have take her place.''

Kohaku flew into air as Nikko's laughter rang through Sango's ears.

'' Kohaku!!'' she screamed.

Nikko had Kohaku right in front of him. Kohaku tried struggling but it was no use. Nikko stretched out his hand and balled it into a fist.

Kohaku cried out in anguish, feeling as if his heart was being crushed by an invisible force. Blood spurted out of his mouth and nose.

Kohaku twitched frantically from the pain. Nikko smiled " Have anything to say now, little brother?"

Kohaku glared at him. "Damn you, and your dead father." He yelled, he drew his head back and spat a glob of dark red blood at Nikko's face.

Enraged, Nikko's eyes turned black as Kohaku's body started to go limp.

Sango watched in agony as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"**STOP!!**" she screamed.

Nikko looked at her, and shrugged. "Feh."

And with a wave of his hand, he tossed Kohaku to the floor as if he were a piece of trash.

Sango and Miroku dashed over to him. Kohaku was gagging as if he was choking on his own blood. Sango knelt down beside him and took his hand."Kohaku.."

He looked up at her and gave her a dim smile.

" I wish mother was here…"

Then with a little chuckle, he slid into unconsciousness. Tears slid down Sango's cheeks.

"What a waste of a human life." Nikko chortled.

Her head snapped up to look at him. She was beyond any description of rage. She looked at him and all she could see was Naraku. This churned her inner turmoil.

Nikko was going to die.

Even if she lost her life, trying to end his.

He was going to die.

* * *

**Nikko is such a freakin bastard. -_- ahhh!! i keep forgetting i created him lol. i think you guys deserved a long chapter after i made you wait so long. Again sorry guys for the inconvience! I promise it wont happen again. Reviews please! What will happen? Who knows!! Read chapter 9!!! Which im almost done with… o.o lol until next time!!! **


	9. Finally

**Heyyyy people. :D**** Its sooner than i was planning but i couldnt wait to get this chapter out. Here it goes! Chapter 9!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Finally**

All Inuyasha had been able to do was dodge the attacks Kagome made against him.

He cursed himself for letting his sword slip and cut her arm.

She wouldn't stop attacking.

And Inuyasha was getting pretty damn sick of it.

They stood there staring at each other. '' Kagome, I know you can hear me in there.'' Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome didn't say a word. She glared at him.

''There's something that you need to know.'' he went on.

He took a step towards her. She gripped the sword in her hand, bracing herself for any kind of attack.

'' I know you were there when me and Kikyo were in the forest..but you have it all wrong.'' Kagome gritted her teeth. '' Please listen to me.'' Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome ran at him, positioning her sword to stab him in the chest. Inuyasha reflected it with the Tetsuaiga. They struggled against each other.

'' I know your hurting Kagome! But you just have to listen to me!'' they backed off from each other only for Kagome to go after him again.

The clash of their swords could be heard for miles as Inuyasha tried to get Kagome's rage under control. She went to slash his face, only to have Inuyasha dodge it by an inch.

Frustrated, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, took the sword from her hand and threw it.

'' I told Kikyo that I wanted you! All of you! Don't you see Kagome?! We were together through everything. I was an idiot for not telling you sooner! I'm sorry! But you have to hear me! I know your there!'' Inuyasha screamed, not letting go of her wrist. Kagome tried to get out of the grasp.

'' NO!'' she cried.

A black beam blasted out of her hand, hitting Inuyasha in the chest and sending him to the ground a few feet away from her.

She saw one of her arrows and picked it up. She dashed over to Inuyasha and held it above him. Aiming to stab it into his neck.

Inuyasha didn't fight it. '' Go ahead Kagome. Do it. Because if I can't have you, my life is no longer worth living.'' he whispered. She raised her hand again and plunged the arrow through the air. Inuyasha closed his eyes and braced himself.

Nothing.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see arrow just inches away from his neck.

Tears slid from Kagome's dark eyes and down her cheeks. Her hand that held the arrow was trembling. She couldn't do it. Something inside of her refused to let her.

She ran from him, dropping the arrow in the process. With her back turned from him, she dropped to her knees. She held her head, silently sobbing.

Inuyasha got up and ran to her.

She felt him coming, she spotted her sword and scraped it up.

When he got close enough, she stood and spun around on him. Only to have her sword contact with the Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha saw that she wasn't fighting him with the same determination as before.

Though her eyes were dark as night, her face showed that what he said was getting through to her.

Kagome was in there. He knew it. And she was coming out one way or another, he knew exactly how to do it.

She fought him with tears in her eyes. She tried to put up a good fight, but she had already felt defeated. Inuyasha knocked the sword out of her hand. She ran at him and started pounding on his chest with both hands. Inuyasha dropped his Tetsuaiga and grabbed her arms just below her shoulders.

''Dammit Kagome! I love you! I'm in love with you! I always have been and I always will be! Stop fighting it like a coward! I'm not going anywhere!'' he screamed at her.

She looked up at him with her coal dark eyes, tears streaming down her face. Something started to happen. Kagome broke away from him.

Inuyasha slowly backed away as Kagome's body took on a black glow. She frantically shook her head as she started to levitate off the ground.

Before Inuyasha could figure out what was happening, she let out a hideous scream as a pink blast sent him flying backwards to the ground.

Silence now.

Inuyasha slowly sat up to see Kagome floating back down to the ground, her eyes were closed. Her clothes have gone back to normal, six perfectly untainted jewel shards spun slowly around her head in a circle, giving her face a misty pink glow.

She was Kagome again.

Inuyasha stood up. Kagome opened her now chestnut brown eyes and looked at him.

The jewel shards slowly turned into a small piece of the jewel, placing itself in Kagome's hand.

She looked down at it, and back up at Inuyasha. She gave him a dim smile.

'' True affection purifies shards.'' Kagome said quietly to him.

Inuyasha ran to her, scooping her up and spinning her around before bringing her into his embrace.

This was right, all his life he waited and waited for someone who would love and accept him for who he is. And there she was, finally in his arms. In his grasp, returning the same feelings.

He knew now that even if the world threatened to die around them, he wouldn't care. As long as he had Kagome, he was complete. They were one.

'' I wasn't going to give up on you Kagome.'' he whispered to her.

She looked up at him. '' I knew you wouldn't have, as stubborn as you are." she gave him a smile. " I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here. That spell would have taken all of me.'' she said quietly.

Inuyasha held her closer. '' That night.. In the forest..'' he started to say.

Kagome stopped him. '' Inuyasha, you don't have to..'' he cut her off.

'' No..'' he let her go and stared into her eyes. '' Let me explain. That night, even though it was hard, I told Kikyo that we had to say goodbye.'' although Kagome felt happy that he made the choice to let her go, she couldn't help but ask..

''Why?'' she couldn't look into his eyes.

Inuyasha took her hands and held them. '' All this time, I never knew that the person I've always loved, the person id sacrifice my life for was right there. Right beside me. Kagome.. I don't know how to explain it. You make me feel so..happy. When you smile, it just takes my breath away. Every day I wake up knowing that I had to find a purpose to my life. And its been you all this time. I was a baka for not telling you sooner.'' he lifted her chin so her eyes connected with his.

'' Im in love with you. I've always been in love with you.. Id go to hell and back if it means spending the rest of my life with you.''

Kagome was speechless. He caressed her face with his hand. '' I promise you, ill never hurt you again.''

Silence.

''Please say something.'' Inuyasha said, not breaking the connection of they're eyes. A tear slid down her cheek as she leaned in towards his face.

'' You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that..'' she whispered against his lips.

Inuyasha was through waiting, he pulled her in and fiercely pressed his lips to hers.

It was at that moment Kagome realized now that they were finally able to really love each other, there was absolutely no way she was living without him. Even after that well closes up, she wasn't leaving.

Somebody had to kill her first.

They melted into each other. 'Your mine..' Kagome thought.

'Finally mine..' Inuyasha thought along with her.

Thunder rolled in and crackled throughout the sky, shocking them out of their embrace.

They looked at the sky, then back at each other. Kagome pressed her forehead against Inuyasha's and closed her eyes.

"We have a demon to defeat." she whispered.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Right behind ya."

* * *

**Okay I know that was a little shorter than what you guys are used to but I thought it would be nice to have a little love chapter (and it was a request from one of the reviewers hehe) im just your service! Next one will be longer I promise. Until next time! ^.^**


	10. Shippou

**Heyyyy Ladies and Jellyfish, lol that's from Spongebob. I'm hoping I didn't keep you waiting too long, here it goes! Chapter 10. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Shippou**

"Sango!" Miroku said as he watched her spiral down out of the sky. He caught her just before her head hit the ground. The impact making him fall over as well.

Sango was beaten. Badly. Yet she refused to stop attacking.

She got up and drew her sword again. "Sango, please." Miroku pleaded, he hated to see her hurt.

"No! He killed my brother Miroku. A life for a life." She said back to him.

Nikko floated to the ground. " You should listen to the incompetent monk." He said with an evil grin.

Miroku glared a him.

"Your pathetic attempts are useless demon slayer." He went on. " Your brother is dead. I killed him. Maybe if he wasn't in my way then I wouldn't have to end his life so quickly."

Sango gripped her sword in pure frustration and anger. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

" What's the matter, Sango? Did I hurt your feelings? Heh, don't think for one second that I'd actually be concerned for your well-being. Mortals are nothing but useless dust. They deserve to die. Just like your family. And soon enough, you too. When I actually care enough to do away with you that is." he spat.

Sango went for him, her sword ready to slice him in two. Nikko raised his hand, immediately an invisible force shoved her back into a tree.

"Bastard!" Miroku yelled as he ran at him. He raised his staff above his head, positioning it to bring it down on Nikko. Before he could, Nikko stabbed his nails into Miroku's side. Crying out in agony, Nikko threw Miroku to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango managed to call out. She got up and limped her way over to him. " Are you okay?"

Miroku held his side, letting one of his hands free to reveal the dark red blood covering the palm of his hand.

Nikko cackled out loud at them. " Was that it? Surely I haven't wasted my energy on that pathetic little spat, have I?"

They glowered at him. Miroku tried to move in to front of Sango to protect her from any surprise attacks, but Sango forbid him to move because of his wound. " Your going to lose, Nikko!" she yelled at him.

"Maybe so, may not. But what I do know is that I've let you two live for too long." Nikko's nails grew back into they're long, sharp form. "It's time to stop playing games." he ran for them, with every intention to rip them apart.

" FOX FIRE!"

Immediately, a ring of green fire rose around Sango and Miroku. Nikko, not being able to stop in time, ran right into the flames, scorching his face and hands in the process. He let out a cry of agony as he tried to fan the flames away.

Shippou came gliding through the air on Kilala's back.

"Shippou!" Miroku yelled. Kilala landed as Shippou jumped off her back."Are you guys okay?" Shippou asked them. He saw Miroku's hands covered in blood. "Miroku, we have to get you out of here!"

" That must be a pretty strong fire for it to have a good effect on him." Miroku said, making the pain known in his voice.

"It's a special demon fire my father taught me before he died.. I've never been strong enough to use it until now. We have to hurry, it wont last for long." Shippou said.

"He's right, we have to find somewhere safe for you until we can figure out what to do with your wound." Sango said as she helped him up, she carefully helped Miroku on Kilala's back and then hopped on herself. Shippou got on and they flew off just as Shippou's fire went out.

"Go Kilala!" Sango yelled, hearing Nikko's frustrated cries from below.

"**DON'T THINK YOUR GETTING AWAY SO EASY**!" he bellowed. " You want to play with fire?!" Fire balls flew from Nikko's hands. Kilala did her best to dodge them, which in return, set most of the grounds aflame.

Nikko threw one final fire ball, which scorched Kilala's leg. Kilala cried out in pain as she fell to the roared above them, as the fire surrounded them and the dark castle that stood behind Nikko. He slowly walked towards them, give them a harder glare with every step he took.

Shippou sat up, rubbing his arm from falling on it, and realized that Sango was knocked unconscious from the impact. Miroku was awake, but could barely move. Or even open his eyes.

"Shippou.. run." He managed to choke out.

Shippou wanted to run. He wanted to run faster than his legs could take him and not look back. But it was then, at that moment, he finally decided to stop being a coward.

"No, I'm not leaving you guys here." He said firmly.

"Shippou, please." Miroku pleaded.

Shippo crawled over to him and tried to help him up. "No way."

Nikko stood in front of them, then in a quick movement, kicked Miroku in the ribs, sending him back to the ground. His grunts of agony made Shippou sick to his stomach.

He was shaking like a leaf, but he stood his ground."Leave him alone."

Nikko laughed bitterly. "You little twerp. I'm going to enjoy stabbing the life out of you." He raised his hand and a sword formed in his palm.

"Say goodbye.."

An arrow with a pink like aura surrounding it, came hurtling through the air and plunged right into Nikko's shoulder.

He let out a blood curdling scream as the impact of the arrow sent him flying backwards and to the ground. Inuyasha dropped down in front of Shippou with Kagome on his back.

"KAGOME!" Shippou squealed.

Kagome hopped off Inuyasha's back, just as he ran and sprang up and into her arms and burst into tears. " Don't you ever leave me like that ever again!!" his tears soaked her green sweater as she kissed his forehead.

" I'm sorry Shippou, for putting you in danger, I promise I wont ever let you down like that again." she patted his head.

"K-Kagome.." Miroku struggled to say. Kagome gasped as she saw Miroku lying in his own pool of blood.

"Miroku!" she exclaimed. She bent down next to him examining his wound. "But how.."

A frustrated angry cry went through the air. Nikko stood up, glaring at the group. His shoulder completely blown away, yet slowly starting to regenerate. "Bitch!" he screamed at Kagome. "You will pay!"

"Get Miroku to safety!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew the Tetsuaiga.

Quickly, Kagome immediately got Miroku to his feet, and they quickly limped away. Kilala scooped up Sango onto her back and she and Shippou went running after them.

Nikko bared his teeth into a hiss as he ran at Inuyasha, his own sword drawn. Inuyasha smiled, He'd been waiting for a challenge all day. They clashed swords, struggling against each other.

"So I see the girl has broken out of my trance." he said.

Inuyasha he took a swipe at him, Nikko backed out of the way.

"Heh. She's stronger thank you think. She's not some normal weak human." Inuyasha shot back at him.

"Hm, weak humans. I think your mother fell in that category. What a waste, giving birth to a half demon." Nikko spat.

Inuyasha glared fiercely at him. "This half demon is strong enough to kick your demon ass!!"

Nikko glowered at him, thinking of ways he could tear him to shreds. And at once they ran at eachother.

* * *

"Stay still Miroku. You're going to be okay." Kagome said as she patched up the wound in Miroku's side. He was only strong enough to nod now.

She sighed. "Those berries really do work, I should keep them in my first aid kit the next time I spot them." She winced at the memory of Nikko holding the healing berries in his hand.. his eyes going red..

"Is he okay?" Sango said as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah. Give him an hour and he should be normal again. How's you're head?" Kagome asked her, remembering that Shippou had told her that Sango blacked out when they hit the ground.

"It's fine. I think I'm going to go back." Sango said to her as she got up.

"What? Sango you're not strong enough yet. You need to rest." Kagome said to her.

Sango walked towards Kilala, who was quietly licking her burn when the fireball scorched her. "My little brother's body is out there. I have to go back and get him."

"At least let me come with you. I don't want you going out alone and not coming back." Kagome said as she stood.

"Kagome, I can.." Sango started to say.

"Shh. Let's go." Kagome hopped onto Kilala, followed by Sango, who decided the was not time to reason with her.

Shippou came running over. "Hey! Where are you guys going?!"

"Watch after Miroku Shippou! We'll be right back!" Kagome yelled as Kilala took off into the sky.

Shippou kicked the dirt. "Man! I always miss out on the good stuff."

* * *

**Shippou is such a little hero! :D Haha, thats why i wanted to name this chapter after him! and Is Nikko really bringing up Inuyasha's mother?! We should all just get together and eat him!! Mwhahaha! X) Sorry i had to cut the chapter off here guys! Gotta save all the action for the next chapter. Reveiws Please! Until next time!**


	11. Confession

**Hey guys! SORRRYYY! IM SOOO SORRRYYYY! Internet difficulties. -_- I'm just getting on, but from now on! NO. MORE. WAITING. I have finished the story! Lol, after you guys sumbit you're reviews i shall put up another chapter. I have them all written out. lol, i promise! SO SEND THOSE REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Confession**

" He's still breathing." Kagome said as she examined Kohaku. "Hardly though, he's lost a lot of blood. We have to find him some help, and fast."

Sango held her brother's head in her hands. 'Kohaku..' she thought sadly.

***Flashback***

Eight year old Sango skipped happily through the family garden, gathering daisies and sakura flowers while working them into a bouquet. She was so happy. This was the day she wasn't going to be an only child any more.

She was going to have a little brother.

"Sango! Don't stray too far!" Her father called with a smile. She looked up at him and ran towards the house and into his arms. He scooped her up with ease.

"Is mommy okay now, daddy? I picked all these flowers for her. Is my brother here now?" Sango said with excitement.

Her father chuckled. "Yes he is, Sango." he said as he placed her on the floor and held her hand. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes! Yes! Let's go! C'mon daddy!" she said as she pulled him towards the nursery room.

Her father chuckled. "Easy honey, we have to be quiet. The baby is sleeping."

He slid open the door to the nursery and Sango stepped inside. "Mommy?"

Her mother was sitting up in bed, a calm smile spread across her beautiful face. Sango's father kissed her forehead. "She's a little over excited, hun."

He mother let out a laugh. "I can see."

"Mommy!" Sango said as she ran to her side. "I picked these flowers for you, I hope you like them. I was picking the prettiest ones all morning."

Sango placed the flowers in her mom's hands as her mother kissed her cheek. "Of course darling! They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Where's my baby brother, mommy?" Sango said as she looked around.

Her mother smiled as she motioned to the baby manger by the foot of the bed. "He's right there, honey. But you have to be really silent, he's sleeping."

Sango tip toed over to the manger and looked inside. She smiled when she saw the little baby sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, can't I hold him, daddy? Please?" Sango begged.

She watched as her parents exchanged glances. Her mother smiled and gave her dad a nod.

"Okay, love. But you have to be really careful." her father said as he walked over to the manger.

Sango said on the bed next to her mother, so excited to finally have a younger sibling. Her mother giggled at the sight of her excitement.

"Here he is." her father said as he picked him up and gently placed him in Sango's arms.

"Sango, this is Kohaku." her mother said.

Sango was smitten with him from the start. She beamed as Kohaku yawned and opened his little dark brow eyes to her.

"Hi, baby brother." She whispered to him lovingly. "I'm you're sister. My name is Sango."

He parents grinned at each other and held hands as they watched her.

Kohaku looked up her, giving her a little toothless smile.

"He smiled at me, mommy!" she exclaimed happily.

Her parents chuckled, loving the site of her bonding with him.

Sango looked at them then back at Kohaku. She placed her finger in the palm of his hand, letting his little fingers wrap around it.

"I promise, little brother, I'll protect you through anything. That's what a big sister has to do. No worries, Kohaku. You can always count on me. I love you already."

He let out a little giggle.

She smiled down at him "Kohaku.."

***End Flashback***

Now there he laid, sixteen years later. Dying slowly in her arms.

'I failed you little brother..' she thought as tears filled her eyes. 'I failed.. I'm sorry.'

Kagome placed an arm around her. "We don't have much time. If we can get him back to Keade, he might still have a chance."

Sango stared sadly down at him, then nodded. "Right."

'I won't let you die.. I made a promise. I'm keeping it.' she thought. With Kagome's help, they hauled Kohaku onto Kilala's back.

As Sango tried to climb onto Kilala, a sword came hurtling through the air and stabbed right into her shoulder. Sango yelped as she hit the floor.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her side.

Nikko's laughter rang into their ears.

"I knew this pathetic slayer would come back for her brother's body. What's the point? He's dead." he stated coldly.

Sango glared menacingly at him. She sucked up the excruciating pain and pulled the sword out of her shoulder and threw it to the floor. She stood up.

"The only thing that going to be dead is YOU!" she screamed at him.

Nikko cocked his head to the side. "Oh, so he's not dead? Well then, we'll just fix that now, shall we?"

Nikko started to wave his hand.

"WIND SCAR!"

A blast of energy swept through the land. Slashing him in half. Still, Nikko smiled, knowing that his demon body would bring him back together, regenerating him.

Inuyasha came running. "Get Kohaku out of here! Now!" he yelled.

Sango and Kagome managed to get on to Kilala's back and get into the air just as Nikko pulled himself together.

"No!" he yelled as he blasted a force of invisible energy at Inuyasha, making him fly back into a mountain, the rocks falling in a pile on top of him.

Kilala stalled herself in the air. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled down at him.

"Tsk, tsk. He should of known better." Nikko said.

"Bastard!" Kagome yelled at him.

Nikko smiled. "My dear Kagome, where do you think your going?" with the nod of his head Kagome was lifted of Kilala and hit the floor with a thud.

"Kagome!" Sango called out. Kilala roared in anger.

Kagome slowly picked herself up, the pain shooting up in her body. 'He's controlling me! But how? A demon cant control a miko!' She thought frantically.

"Sango! Get out of here!" she screamed.

Sango could tell in Kagome's tone that she shouldn't argue. "Go Kilala!" she commanded.

"Leaving the party so soon?" Nikko said as he went to attack.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!**"

Inuyasha ran and jumped into the air, slashing at Nikko with his claws. Nikko caught his hand and pushed him back into a tree, just as Sango flew out of sight.

Nikko growled out of frustration. "You." he said as he glared at Inuyasha, who was picking himself up.

Nikko floated down from the sky and walked towards him. "You keep getting in my way!" he reached out his hand and rose Inuyasha up and threw him across the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha grunted as he hit the earth. But he wasn't about to give up. Not now.

"Stay out of this, Kagome!" He yelled back at her.

He ran towards Nikko, raising his sword to battle him. Nikko dodged his swipes and raised him up and flung him down.

Inuyasha grunted as he spat out blood on to the floor. "You won't win Nikko, I promise you. I'll kill your ass."

Nikko chuckled. Using his eyes to paralyze him.

Inuyasha tried to move but he couldn't break Nikko's hold.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Nikko laughed as he took a fist full of Inuyasha's hair and brought his face up to his. "I'll see to it you never see the light of day again." his eyes burned angrily as his nails grew long and sharp.

He let out an irate cry as he went to plunge them into Inuyasha's neck.

* * *

Sango ripped off a piece of fabric off of her village clothes that she kept in a heap under Kohaku's head, and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Sango!" Shippou yelled out as Kilala landed.

She hopped off and petted Kilala's head. "Kilala, fly to the village. Protect Kohaku no matter what, and don't stop until you've reached Keade's hut. Okay?

Kilala nodded, and flew off into the sky again with Kohaku on her back.

"Where is she going?" Shippou asked as he came to Sango's side. "Was that Kohaku? Where's Kagome?"

Sango didn't answer his questions. "Where's Miroku?"

"I'm right here." they heard of voice say.

Miroku appeared from a mess of trees. He walked with a limp, but was okay. "Shippou, do me a favor and grab Kagome's first aid kit." he said, seeing the wound on Sango's shoulder.

"Sure thing!" Shippou said as he dashed off.

"Miroku." She said with a smile as she ran to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. A little sore, but okay for the most part." he said. His eyes set on her shoulder. "You're hurt."

Sango pretended not to hear him. "We have Kohaku. If Kilala gets him to Keade and time he'll have a chance at living."

"Sango, you're hurt." Miroku repeated.

"I had to leave Kagome with Inuyasha but I'm going back."

"Sango."

"I came back to see if you were okay, but I-"

"SANGO!"

Sango fell silent.

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. She winced at the pain. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing." Sango said as he shooed his hand away. " I have to go back."

"No, Sango you can't. Not with a wound as big as this one." Miroku said.

Sango hated feeling like she was weak. "I said I'm fine!" she yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. She cried out at the sharp pain that hit her shoulder.

"Sango.." Miroku pleaded.

Sango looked like she wanted to cry. She restrained herself. "Please, Miroku. I can't just sit here while the person who is responsible for almost killing the people close to me is out there. You have to understand."

Miroku thought for a minute. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No. I need you to stay here."

"Sango, please.."

"No, Miroku." Sango said. "You've already been hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. You're all I have left.."

It took her a few seconds to realize what she said. She turned her head from him. "A piece of my heart is minutes away from dying. I can't stand losing another.."

Miroku let what she said sink in. He walked up from her behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you too.." he whispered quietly and directly into her ear. " I always have."

His touch sent an electrifying feeling through her body. And for a few minutes, the world died around them.

"I've been a coward Miroku.. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long." she said quietly to him.

He chuckled silently. "I've always known Sango. Don't you see? I would've waited forever. My heart has always been yours."

She turned her head to look up at him and smiled. His lips got closer to hers.

"Miroku, we don't have much.." Sango was silenced when Miroku placed his lips on hers.

Immediately she gave in to him, kissing him with the same hunger and longing as he did until they broke away.

"..time." she finished saying, her cheeks flushed with the faintest pink.

He chuckled. " Go. But I can't make any promises of me not following you."

She smiled at him, deciding to leave it at that. "I'll be back."

She started to run off. But stopped. She turned and ran back to him. "If I don't come back, I love you. I always will." she kissed his cheek.

Miroku smiled after her as she ran towards the battlefield.

He heard a cough from behind him and quickly turned around.

Shippou stood with the first aid kit in his hand, he smirked as he raised an eyebrow at Miroku.

" If you wanted some alone time, you could've said so, you know." he said.

Miroku laughed nervously as a blush crept onto his face.

* * *

"_**STOP!**_" Kagome screamed.

Silence.

Nikko let Inuyasha drop to the floor, letting his spell ware off on him.

He strode towards Kagome, confident and smiling.

"I'm not going to lie, young priestess, you're confidence makes me want you to such a high extreme." he said softly and slyly.

"You want a fight? You take me. But you leave Inuyasha out of this." Kagome demanded, ignoring his sexual jabs.

"Mmm, you're a fighter too." Nikko said as he circled her. "Though I doubt you can match my power. You may be a miko, but you're as weak as your pathetic dog."

"Shut up!" Kagome swung her fist and connected it with Nikko's jaw. Surprisingly, it made him stumble a bit. Nikko smirked as he wiped the bit of blood from his lip.

"Heh." His eyes flared as he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. Kagome tried to squirm out of his grasp, but for some reason she began to feel weak.

"Inuyasha.." she managed to choke out.

"Didn't you say to leave him out of this, my love?" Nikko chortled, knowing that he was draining her.

"_**GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER!" **_Inuyasha bellowed.

Nikko looked up, and threw her to the floor. Inuyasha stood to his feet.

"Or what, half breed? Your gonna bite me?" Nikko taunted.

Inuyasha snarled at him, gripping the Tetsuaiga tightly in his hand.

Nikko smirked. Then in an instant he was gone.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

It took her a minute to answer. "I'm fine, but there's something I don't get Inuyasha. Keade has told me that even the strongest of demons cant tamper or control a miko. Or her powers. So.. How could he?"

"Very good question, Kagome." they heard Nikko's voice say.

They looked around but they didn't see him anywhere. Inuyasha growled.

Then he appeared on the balcony of his castle. Staring down at the both of them.

"You two are so narrow minded." he went on. " Only thinking of the simple things. Obviously, if this old hag had any sense at all, she would've told you that if a demon possess a certain amount of a miko's blood, and if that demon is strong enough, he can do whatever he pleases with that certain miko."

"What the hell are you saying?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Kagome thought long and hard. "But how could he have-" she cut herself off. She gasped.

The leeches.

The leeches sucked her blood.

"The leeches, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "I should have known!"

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"So that's why they just showed up out of nowhere, and just happen to be in MY shoe. You set me up!" Kagome yelled at Nikko.

"Beautiful and intelligent." Nikko said as he smirked. "But, I didn't do it alone. I had a little help from that incompetent mixture of clay and dust. I gave her back her humanity. And she didn't even kill Inuyasha like we planned. What a waste."

Inuyasha winced at the memory of Kikyo trying to drag him into hell.

"But that doesn't matter anymore." Nikko said as he reached into his haroi and pulled out the small vile of blood that Kikyo gave him.

"You see Kagome, you're blood," he said as he revealed six more tainted jewel shards. "Plus tainted jewel shards." he dropped the six jewel shards into Kagome's blood. "Equals total control."

Kagome gasped as the blood changed from crimson red to pitch black.

"And now, for the final step. Bottoms up." he said.

He smiled delightfully, and put the vile to his lips.

And drank the dark concoction.

* * *

**Did he just drink Kagome's blood? O.o What is he going to do! I Love how Kagome socked him in the face earlier. That's right Nikko! Just take it! Sango and Miroku are in loooove. 3 Awww. I knew that was coming. Well of course I knew I'm the writer. Haha! REVIEWS PEOPLE! I am soo close to 100 REVIEWS, and it would really make me VERY happie. Like seriously. I've been working really hard to make this story so great for you guys. PLEASE HELP ME OUT. Until next time! xox**


	12. Blood

**Helloooooo. It's me! And here's chapter THREE! ..I Mean..Twelve.. Lol sorry people. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Blood**

"Ye must go back to Sango, Kilala. Thank ye for bringing him to me."

Kilala nodded and flew back into the sky as Keade awoke some of the village men to help her carry Kohaku inside and onto a bed.

"What has happened, priestess?" on of the men said.

"Is there an evil among us?" another one asked.

"Calm, good people. Calm. 'Tis nothing to trouble ye spirits. Ye may go back to ye homes and rest now. I thank ye for assistance." Keade said to them.

"Hai." the said in unison, before heading back to they're homes.

Keade felt Kohaku's pulse. Almost gone. But there.

He started to move a little.

"Kohaku, are ye alright child?" she said as he tried to open his eyes.

"Sango.." he managed to choke out. "Where is Sango?"

He tried to sit up but Keade kept him in place. "Ye needs to lay down. You mustn't move."

Every move Kohaku made felt like he was getting punched in the stomach. He didn't put up much of a fight and let Keade keep him down.

"I.. have to go..back." he said as he coughed. "I have..to protect her."

"Just relax, child." Keade said as she fed him some water.

Kohaku tried to say something. But the pain over powered him. And with a final groan, he blacked out.

Silently, Kaeade started to chant a spell.

* * *

"Don't do this Nikko!" Kagome yelled up at him.

"But dearest, I already have." he said with a maniacal chuckle.

It was dark, thunder still rolled in. Lightning crashed above the fire that surrounded them and the castle.

"Your not going to get away with this." Inuyasha yelled back at him.

Nikko laughed. "Again, dear friend, I already have." he said as his eyes slowly began to turn from red to black.

Kagome let out a scream.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome held her head, feeling as if a hundred razor sharp knives were carving the inside of her skull. The pain caused her to drop to her knees in agony.

Nikko cackled. "I can do whatever I want with her, and you cant stop me. Not that you ever could."

Inuyasha snarled. "Why I oughta-"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said in a pained voice. "..get..away from..me.. Run."

"Not a chance! I'm not leaving without you." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her shoulders.

Kagome grabbed his arms tightly, her sharp nails growing long and plunging into him.

Inuyasha let out a cry and broke away from her.

"I didn't mean to Inuyasha! Please! Just go!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Shut up! I'm not leaving you behind!" Inuyasha barked.

"And how right you are, Inuyasha." Nikko said as he smirked. "You see, Kagome isn't only going to torture you, she's going to obliterate you."

Inuyasha glared daggers at him. "Why can't you fight your own damn battles? Stop being a coward and fight me!" he yelled as he ran for the castle.

"Iron Reaver!" he slashed Nikko with his claws.

He heard Kagome let out another blood curdling scream.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he ran to her. She was on the floor. He picked her up ad saw that she had four bloodly claw slashes spreading across her rib cage, just below her breast.

Nikko chortled as he stood unharmed. "Don't you see, you imprudent half-breed. She is within me, I control her. You attack me, she obtains the benefits. You try to kill me, she dies along with me."

"No! I won't let that happen!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Nikko smiled. "Then give up and die."

Kagome disappeared from his arms and appeared standing in front of him a few feet away.

"And you know what?" he went on. "Lucky for the both of you, I have no power over her mind. So when she finishes of that fatal last blow on you, she'll be very conscious of what she's done."

"Inuyasha, please! Get away from me!" she called out to him.

Inuyasha stood his ground. "I'll set you free, Kagome. If it's the last thing I do."

He ran for Nikko. Nikko raised his hand, making Kagome raise her hand in the process, and out of her palms she flung razor-sharp blades, straight towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged most of them, but was sliced right under his eye. Inuyasha touched his face and looked at the crimson red blood that tipped his fingers.

"Kagome! I need you to fight it!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome tried to attack Nikko.

"Nah ah ah." Nikko said.

Kagome screeched as she held her head again.

"You will obey me."

"_**DAMN YOU!" **_Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha! _**GET OUT OF HERE!**_"Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha ran to her, and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Stop it! Take control of yourself Kagome! You have to!"

Using Kagome's body, Nikko used his invisible energy to shove him backwards. Inuyasha crashed to the ground a few feet away from her. He got back on his feet.

"I cant!" Kagome said as she ran towards him, a sword in her hand.

Inuyasha took out the Tetsuaiga, just in time for it to collide with Kagome's sword.

"Now's not the time for you to be weak Kagome! Stop letting him control you! He said he can't control your mind. Use it!" Inuyasha said as he dodged the swipe of her sword.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kagome said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Nikko was sick of the talking. "Enough! Time to finish you off! Die, Inuyasha!"

He made Kagome take a stab at him. Inuyasha nearly missed it. "Kagome!"

"Run!" Kagome screamed. She whipped the sword through the air, cutting a large gash in his arm and face. Inuyasha grunted at the pain that shot up his arm, But wasn't about to give up.

Nikko let out a shout of frustration and made Kagome plunge the sword into the air again. This time hitting it's target.

Silence.

Kagome backed away from him.

Inuyasha dropped the Tetsuaiga and held his punctured stomach.

Blood spurted from his lips as he fell on his knees.

"Don't let him..control you Kagome."

"Inuyasha.." Kagome let the tears roll down her face. She dropped the sword that was covered in his blood.

"_**FINISH HIM OFF!**_" Nikko bellowed, making Kagome take out her bow and arrow, and aim it straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked at her, letting a large drop of blood roll down from the corner of his mouth.

"You're stronger than this, Kagome." he said . "Go ahead, finish me off. I've got nothin' without you."

Kagome's hands shook, as her tears fogged her vision. Being controlled by Nikko, Kagome pulled back her arrow, getting ready to shoot.

She knew exactly what she had to do to save him. And it would be too late for Nikko to control her after she has done it.

From the look in her eyes, Inuyasha knew she was planning something. Instantly it clicked in his head. "Kagome, no! Don't you dare!"

"I love you, Inuyasha." she whispered to him through her tears.

"DO IT!" Nikko demanded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to get up to stop her, but because of his wound he didn't have the strength to move yet.

"Burn in hell, Nikko!" Kagome screeched as she swiftly spun around and shot her arrow straight for Nikko's heart.

Nikko stared wide-eyed as the sacred arrow broke through his barriers and plunged right into his chest. A huge blast echoed throughout the mountains.

"NOO!" Inuyasha yelled.

Nikko let out a cry as the arrow sliced through him, purifying and removing her blood from his body, including the six, now newly untainted jewel shards. Which laid in a new chunk of the Shikon Jewel. Nikko tried to pick it up, but the jewel disappeared, much to his frustration.

Inuyasha forced himself up and ran towards Kagome, who was now on the floor.

He dropped to his knees by her. "Kagome..Kagome!" he said as he shook her shoulders. He could smell her blood in his nose. Lots of it. Oh, how he hated that smell.

He could see the sticky dark red substance beginning to soak the sweater she was wearing. It began to pool around her.

Kagome didn't open her eyes. She wasn't breathing. Her face, unmoving.

"You get up right now, Kagome! You're not leaving me here!" Inuyasha said as he shook her again.

She didn't move.

"Kagome.." he choked on her name.

Kagome was dead. And he knew it.

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOO! SHES DEAD! WHY OH WHY! :'( She sacrificed her life. It's just like her to do that. Sorry people! I had to cut this chapter short. If I went on it would have been too long. Find out What happens next, REVIEEWWWWSS! Lol Love ya!**


	13. Over

**Hiiii. I know what you're thinking..No I don't. . . Hehe, well I havent done one of these disclaimer things sooo...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha… sadly. :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Over**

Blood.

All over the ground. Splattered everywhere.

'_I love you, Inuyasha.'… _her voice still rang in his ears.

And he stood there and watched her die. He couldn't protect her. And now she was gone.

Inuyasha buried his face into her neck, he could feel tears coming, realizing that he has never shed a tear since Izaiyoi, his mother, passed away.

He felt her blood on his hands.

'_Dammit Kagome!..I hate you! I hate you so much!_' he thought as he slammed the ground with his fists.

'…_I love you…please come back to me.._'

Nikko's cry of frustration rang through his ears.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, just as Nikko regained himself and stood at the balcony.

"Why aren't you dead?" Inuyasha said as he stood, his tone showing his rage and ferocity.

Nikko sneered at him. " I've told you this, half-breed. I get attacked, and she pays the damage. It's true, her blood no longer runs through my veins. And my shards are gone. But that doesn't mean I'm not strong enough to do away with you anyways."

Inuyasha glared menacingly at him.

"What?" Nikko taunted. "Are you going to cry now? Go ahead, cry over that pitiful waste. She wasn't strong enough to do my bidding. She deserves to die."

Inuyasha struggled to keep his rage under control. "It's a shame that I have to kill you in the same place I killed your father." he said back to him.

Nikko scowled at him. " My father had more power than you'll ever have! I'll drain you're blood from your wretched body for killing him!"

"Then stop your talking and fight!" Inuyasha shouted.

He ran at the castle, growing more and more angry with every step. He ran faster and jumped into the sky, expecting to land onto the balcony.

Nikko put his power into his barrier, reflecting him back. Inuyasha hit the ground, only making him angrier. He got up.

"You'll never win!" Nikko yelled.

Inuyasha ran for the castle again, jumping up and using the Tetsuaiga to crack the barrier that surrounded the castle.

"Give it up, your weak Inuyasha." Nikko taunted, with a smile on his face.

"HIRIKOTSU!"

Sango's boomerang flew from behind him, and sliced Nikko's arm. Losing his concentration on his barrier, he let out a grunt of frustration as he turned around to see Sango standing within his castle.

Nikko turned around to face her. "Wench." he said fiercely. "You'll pay for your insolence."

Sango smirked at him. " I'm waiting." gripping her sword.

She ran at him, letting out a cry of rage and sliced through him with her sword.

Nikko laughed. " Why haven't you realized that I don't die by the hands of a human?" he said as he pulled himself together again.

"Oh I have." Sango said with a sly smile.

Miroku flew by with Shippou on Kilala's back.

"Now, Miroku!" Sango yelled.

Miroku dropped a sacred scroll on the barrier as Sango and Inuyasha slashed at it. Without Nikko's power behind it, the barrier broke apart.

Inuyasha jumped onto the balcony. His eyes still aflame with anger. He looked at Sango.

"Get lost." he said to her.

She smirked. He didn't have to tell her twice. Sango ran for the balcony wall and jump off of it, being careful not to hit the flames that scattered around the ground.

Miroku caught her with ease as Kilala flew by.

"Nice catch." she said.

"No problem, I knew the Disperse Scroll would work." Miroku said.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippou asked them.

Neither of them knew.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of Nikko. They circled each other.

"So now is the time, where one of us dies. I hope your ready Inuyasha." Nikko said as he drew his sword.

Inuyasha gripped his Tetsuaiga, and smirked at him. "You, don't know how long I've waited for this."

Nikko glared at him. "After you."

And in one swift mood, they darted at each other.

* * *

"She's not breathing!" Sango yelled as she leaned over Kagome's body.

Shippou was already in tears. "We can't lose her, we cant!" he screamed as he stomped his foot.

Miroku took Kagome's hand. "She already feels cold. She has to have been this way for more than an hour." he said, trying to hide his tears and be strong.

It wasn't working. Not for any of them.

Shippou tried not to look at the pool of blood surrounding her.

Sango let out a frustrated cry. "THAT BASTARD!" she yelled as she stood up. "HE TAKES EVERYTHING!"

Miroku stood up and tried to hold her, she pushed him away.

"Sango, please stay calm." Miroku pleaded.

"_**CALM? **_KAGOME IS DEAD! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S PALE AND COLD AND IT'S MY FAULT!" she screamed.

Shippou sat there miserably, stroking her pale, lifeless hand, letting the tears fall freely from his face. Kilala, now back in her kitten form, sadly licked her face.

"I'll never ask for another thing if you come back…" he hopelessly whispered to her.

"Please Kagome.. Please.."

"Its all my fault!" Sango yelled through her tears. " If I hadn't left her here.. If I.."she busted out into sobs. Unable to speak anymore.

Miroku attempted to hold her again, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. She pounded her fists on her chest in anger and frustration, but gave in and let Miroku hold her, letting her warms tears soak his dark purple robes.

Miroku's tears fell freely and silently down his cheeks. Shippou softly placed Kagome's hand on her stomach and sadly made his way over to the hugging couple, burying himself in their embrace .

* * *

Inuyasha's back smack into the wall and he sunk to the floor.

He was bruised and beaten but still managed to keep fighting. He used his sword as a crutch to get him back up.

Nikko strode towards him, without a single scratch on him. "Give up?" he taunted.

"Not a chance!" Inyasha yelled as he took a swipe at him. Nikko caught his hand and twisted his arm, and delivered a painful blow to the stomach. Right where Kagome stabbed him.

Kagome.

Inuyasha flew back into a pillar, knocking it down in the process. Blood started to spill out of the re-opened wound as he slowly brought himself to his feet again.

Nikko chuckled. "You're making this too easy."

Inuyasha held his stomach, trying to keep himself from bleeding. He knew he could beat Nikko, he had every bit of strength to do so. He knew it. He hasn't been concentrating.

And him mindlessly attacking without any type of thought wasn't helping.

Nikko's eyes went black as he lifted Inuyasha off the ground with his power. "Surrender, Inuyasha. Then maybe I won't kill you and you're hopeless friends too slow. But then again, how satisfying it will be if I just slowly tear every limb from your body." he said with a smirk. He tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes.

Instantly, Inuyasha began to let out cries of pain, his body feeling as if it was being ripped apart.

"Surrender." Nikko repeated, having every intention to kill him after he confessed.

Inuyasha grinned. "This is you're last chance Nikko." he grunted confidently. "I'll give you a head start. Run."

Nikko grew angry. And with his eyes, he flung Inuyasha out the castle and off the balcony and sent him spiraling to the floor. Shocking Sango, Miroku, and Shippou out of they're embrace.

Nikko jumped down from the castle and grabbed Inuyasha by his haroi. A sword in his other hand. " What an honor it is to have to kill you in front of your friends." he said.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled.

Inuyasha could still smell Kagome's blood all over the ground. He felt his rage rising, he always knew that was never good. But now, he embraced it.

Sango started to run an help him. Miroku held her back.

"What are you doing? We have to help him!" she yelled.

"Something's happening.." Miroku whispered.

"I'm through playing you're game half breed. Time to die. Say hello to Kagome for me." Nikko raised his sword to plunge it through Inuyasha's throat.

The smell of Kagome's blood fueled Inuyasha rage, and he quickly began to lose himself.

The human side of him started to fade away.

Nikko stabbed the sword through the air. Inuyasha caught his hand right before the tip of the blade touched his skin. Snarls and groans came from his mouth as two purple streaks started to form under his left and right eye.

Inuyasha crunched Nikko's wrist in his hand, making Nikko cry out in agony. Inuyasha let out a shriek of rage and threw him into his castle, making it crumble on top of him.

Inuyasha eyes, turned blood red, the center of them icy blue. His fangs grew long and sharp, as well as his claws. His expression showed nothing but wrath..and revenge.

He was full demon.

He wanted blood. And he knew exactly who his target was.

Miroku and Sango ran for cover, with Shippou trailing behind them.

Nikko pulled himself up from the rubble of rocks and saw Inuyasha walking towards him. "No! It can't be!" he exclaimed.

He tried to use his powers to manipulate Inuyasha. But they were was no longer working.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched from afar as Kilala stayed on the alert.

"I don't get it. Why has Nikko lost his powers?" Sango asked.

"Nikko only has the power to manipulate humans, and since Inuyasha is in his demon state, Nikko has no control over him. They are equally matched. If Inuyasha attacks him, he can no longer regenerate." Miroku explained.

Shippou shook his head. "You know how Inuyasha gets, what if he spirals out of control again?"

Miroku looked down at him. "Right now. It's the only chance we have."

Inuyasha threw his sword to the ground and trudged towards Nikko. In a quick attempt to protect himself, Nikko dodged out of the way and drew his sword. He took a swipe at Inuyasha, with him dodging it.

"Why is he ditching his sword?" Shippou asked.

"His sword levels out his demon blood. He can only use it when he's half demon." Sango explained.

Inuyasha jumped on Nikko, digging his teeth into his shoulder and ripping it apart. Nikko shrieked in pain, kicking him back into a tree.

Inuyasha stood his ground, rounding up all of the blood he had in his mouth and spitting it out and onto the floor.

Nikko stood up, bleeding badly. "This ends NOW!"

They ran at each other, Nikko's blade high in the air. Inuyasha went to reflect it, but was shoved to the ground. Nikko jumped ontop of him.

"You're weak." he chuckled. "You've always been weak. And once I kill you and, I'll make sure your friends choke on they're own blood. Say goodbye Inuyasha."

That's all it took.

His rage gave him more power that ever before. Nikko stared in shock as Inuyasha got stronger. He grabbed Nikko and threw him into a mountain, making the rocks tumble down on him.

Inuyasha bent down and picked up Nikko's sword. Gripping it tightly in his hand as he strode towards him.

Breathing heavily Inuyasha looked down at Nikko and smiled menacingly.

Nikko went for a swift kick, Inuyasha caught it, and ripped his leg from his body.

"NO! Nooooo! " Nikko screamed.

Inuyasha roared as he raised the blade and thrusted it into Nikko's neck. Blood bubbled and spurted out of Nikko's mouth. Inuyasha raised his foot, and forcibly brought it down on his face, crushing every structural bone. Nikko stopped breathing.

Inuyasha yanked the sword out of Nikko's neck and dropped it to the floor. His anger was still rising. Feeling the rage surge through him, he jumped ontop of Nikko's body, ripping him to shreds. Tearing him limb from limb with his claws, the warm crimson red blood staining his hands.

Rip.

Crunch.

Slash.

Tear.

Thunder and lightning roared, as Inuyasha threw back his head and let out a long howl.

Nikko was dead. Finally dead.

* * *

...

...

...

**NOOOO WAY! WOOT! HES DEAD! YA! Lol, quick! Go read the next chapter! Hurry! Reveiiiiwwwwwsss!**


	14. Alive

**Hiya. Lol stop reading this!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Alive**

Breathing hard, Inuyasha picked up what was left of Nikko and threw him in one of the random fires burning around them. Blood dripped from his hands as he watched him burn.

"Alright! Take that, Nikko! Whoo!" Shippou cheered happily.

Miroku and Sango hugged each other. It was all over.

The sky blackened as the rain finally poured down on them, dousing the fires that were still burning.

Inuyasha was still in his demon state. But seemed tranquil, letting the rain wash off the remainder of blood that was on his body.

He knelt down beside Kagome's body, softly putting her head on his lap.

"Should we go down there?" Sango asked.

"No." Miroku replied. "Let him have his time."

* * *

Inuyasha ran his demon eyes over Kagome's face and body. The blood that stained her clothes and the ground was washed away by the pouring rain, so there she laid. Pale and cold.

Silent tears slid down his face.

He held her lifeless hand.

"Ka..Kagome.." he muttered.

The rain patted heavily down on them. But he didn't care. He could feel himself calming, his eyes turning back to normal, as everything else.

One of his tears, dropped onto the pendant of her necklace…

"Love… I love.." Inuyasha tried to form the words. But got choked up, knowing that she wouldn't be able to say anything back to him.

All of a sudden, the crest pendant started to glow.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said to himself.

The glittery glow took over her whole body. The light was so blinding Inuyasha had to squint to see what was going on. The Shikon Jewel slipped out of her pocket and floated above her. Repaired and unbroken.

The glow grew throughout the mountains as the wind started to pick up.

"The Shikon Jewel!" Miroku yelled over the wind.

"What's happening?" Shippou added, holding Kilala, who was mewing frantically.

Sango hung onto Miroku. "I don't know!"

Then everything stopped. The Jewel floated back down and into Kagome's palm, the chain wrapping around her hand.

Silence, as the rain poured down on them.

Inuyasha looked down on Kagome. He looked at the jewel in her hand.

…and gasped when Kagome's hand slowly closed around it.

"Kagome! Kagome?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to unblur her vision.

Inuyasha's heart soared when he saw her glittery brown eyes staring up at him.

"Inu..Inuyasha?" she said quietly. "Where are we? What happened?"

Inuyasha was speechless, he couldn't say a word. He knew there were still tears in his, now amber, eyes.

Kagome slowly sat up, seeing his tear stained face. "Why are you crying, Inuyasha?"

She raised her hand and wiped his tears away. Inuyasha gently touched her wrist, and pulled her into an embrace.

"..I- I thought I lost you." he said quietly, he held her tightly.

Surprised, Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm right here." she whispered quietly, feeling his tears fall down the nape of her neck. "I'm right here, I promise."

He couldn't believe it. Her heart was beating again. There they were holding each other in the rain.

She was alive. She was his forever.

"KAGOME!" Shippou screamed as he ran towards the hugging couple. Inuyasha moved out of the way before Shippou tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"Do you have ANY idea what we've been through? You promised you wouldn't leave me alone!" he screamed as he clung to her.

Kagome hugged him. "What happened to me?" she said as she stood up.

"Oh, Kagome. Don't EVER scare us like that again!" Sango said as they embraced.

Miroku hugged her. "You gave us quite the fright, Kagome. I'm glad to see your flawless body wasn't harmed in any way."

Sango glared at him. Miroku backed away from Kagome.

Kagome looked confused. "Can someone please fill me in on what's going on?"

"Later! It's midnight and it raining, do you think we can get back to Keade's?" Shippou said.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed, remembering he was Keade's. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Kilala changed into her demon form as they piled on top of her and flew into the air.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a sad look.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I could have killed you.." she said, trying not to looking him in the eye.

He kissed her forehead and took her in his arms. "I'm not dead.." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry.." she said hardly above a whisper.

He chuckled silently as he smiled at her. "Let's get out of here.."

The thunder clapped through the sky as the rain continued to fall.

She smiled back at him. Her smile always made him feel happier, himself. "Do you think you have the strength to carry me?"

Inuyasha chuckled. " Your talking to me here."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned as she hopped onto his back, softly pecking his neck with her lips as he took off.

"I love you.." she whispered in his ear.

They were off again, nothing holding them back, and nothing standing in they're way.

* * *

"You missed it Keade! Inuyasha turned all demon and ripped Nikko to shreds! He didn't have a chance!" Shippo said excitedly.

Inuyasha posted himself up against the wall. He smirked. "Feh, I gave the jerk a chance to run."

Sango softly caressed Kohaku's face as he slept soundly. He would need a lot of bed rest and it would take him a few weeks to be back on his feet again. But he was alive, and that's all Sango needed to hear.

Miroku handed Kagome's necklace to Keade. " This is what brought Kagome back, though I don't understand why."

Keade examined it. "This is the crest of Midoriko."

"The priestess that made the Jewel?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it has always been handed down to the daughters in the family. Once the jewel came together, it must have healed Kagome's heart." Keade replied.

"Wow, that's pretty lucky." Miroku said. "Imagine if she wasn't wearing that necklace."

Inuyasha winced. He was still trying to get the image of Kagome laying lifeless out of his head.

"Where is Kagome, anyways?" Shippou said.

"Asleep in the other room." Keade said. She gave the necklace to Inuyasha. "Give this to her for me."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Feh." but took the necklace anyways.

"Can we all get some sleep then? I feel like I'm going to knock out any second." Sango said as she yawned. Miroku sat down next to her, letting her rest her head against him. Shippou curled up next to Kilala and let sleep take him away.

"Goodnight everyone." Keade said with a smile, then sauntered off to bed.

After a few moments, Inuyasha made sure everyone was asleep, and crept into Kagome's room. He saw her wet clothes in a heap in the corner of the room. Keade gave her a dry, thin, pink kimono to sleep in.

She was shivering, Inuyasha pulled the blanket on her a little more.

".. you can lay down with me if you want.." she murmured quietly, not opening her eyes. Inuyasha smiled a little. He thought about it, then slid under the blanket next to her.

There faces were so close to each other, they're noses almost touching. Inuyasha gazed at her, her eyes still unopened.

"..Kagome?"

"Mm?"

" You gave you're life out there for me today.."

"I heard.."

"You can never do that for me again."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "I know you wouldn't want me to Inuyasha.. I completely understand why." she said quietly.

"Good." he said.

"But," Kagome went on. "You have to love me enough to make my own decisions.. I love you, I love you so much that I'm willing to give everything for you. Even my own life. And that's something you have to be willing to accept... I'd do it again if I had to. Even if I didn't have to."

Inuyasha reached up and caressed her cheek. "I need you here with me, Kagome. In ways that you can't even see. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

Kagome placed her hand on top of his. "You don't have to worry about that." she said as she gave him a small grin.

Inuyasha leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. "Go to sleep."

Kagome rested her forehead against his. "Okay.." she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. So glad to finally call her his. And his only. That's the way it was going to stay.

Forever.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**I knew they were going to end up together. IT WAS SOOOO OBVIOUS! Lol I guess that's the end guys! Thank you soo much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This was really fun to write and you guys are awesome reviewers. Stick around for the Epilogue! Lol :D Love ya!. Until next time!**


	15. Epilogue

**Feel free to review this too. Lol**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

**-Five Years Later.-**

"AHHHH!" Shippou screamed as he tried to jump on a deer, missing and getting his face smudged in the mud.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No! Shippou! Your form is all wrong! You have to crouch, like this!" he demonstrated and pounced on a deer in front of him, slashing its neck.

"And that, is how you hunt."

Shippou scoffed. "Show off."

"Feh."

Shippou sighed. They've been out here since noon. Now the sun was going down and he still hasn't caught a single deer, and he was pretty hungry.

All of a sudden, a little arrow made out of a sharp sick came hurtling towards them, hitting Shippou right in the butt.

"Aii!" Shippou yelped.

A little five year old girl with long black hair and black dog ears at the top of her head, giggled uncontrollably with a little bow in her hand. Her amber eyes glittering with joy.

"Nani! That hurt!" Shippou yelled as he pulled the stick from his butt.

"Sorry, big bruder!" she said as she laughed.

"Why I oughta-" Shippou started to say.

"Daddy! Shippou is scaring me again!" Nani yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "Shippou.."

"What? I didn't do anything, she hit me in the butt with a pointy stick!" Shippou exclaimed.

Inuyasha ran over to them and scooped Nani up into his arms, making her giggle all over again. He kissed her cheek. "Nani, why aren't you in the house helping your mom with dinner?"

"Mommy wanted me to pwatice with my bow, see daddy? See?" she said as she held up her bow and the hand made sticks that Kagome made her.

Kagome walked out of the house, wearing a white form-fitting kimono with pink flower designs. "Nani! Where are you?" she called out.

"Over here, mommy!" Nani called back as she waved her hands.

"Hey Kagome, is dinner ready yet?" Shippo called to her.

"Yes, but we're not eating until Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku get here. You know this is dinner is meant for them." she said.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha put Nani down and held her hand. Nani led to the way to the house, pulling him along.

"I figured after they got married three years ago they would have tons of kids by now, that lecherous monk." Inuyasha grumbled when he got to Kagome.

"Oh relax Inuyasha, this is Sango's first child. It's something to celebrate! Especially since you know what Miroku will go through for the next nine months." Kagome said as she laughed.

Inuyasha winced, remembering all that he had to do and hear and listen to from Kagome when she was pregnant with Nani. "I wish Miroku luck."

Kagome shook her head at him. "Go help Shippou, they will be here in a few."

"Keh, I don't even think he'll be able to hunt so much as a fly." Inuyasha said.

"I heard that!" Shippou yelled.

Kagome laughed as she kissed his lips. "Be nice, hun. He's almost sixteen. He has to learn."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Inuyasha said as he pulled her close. "You know," he whispered seductively into her ear. "Maybe later, after Nani and Shippou are asleep we can.." he drifted off as he trailed soft kisses down her neck.

Kagome giggled and gently pushed him away. "Inuyashaaa..not in front of Nani." she said with a smile.

Nani looked innocently up at them.

Inuyasha groaned. "Oh fine. But she wont always be there you know." he said with a smirk. " Don't think you can get away from me so easily."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

Inuyasha picked Nani up and spun her around, happy to hear her fits of giggles. He held her in his arms for a few moments.

Nani was half demon. And she was the most beautiful little girl he has ever laid eyes on. He looked into her glittery amber eyes and saw his whole life, his heart. This was his little baby girl. His and Kagome's little girl. The center of they're universe. He couldn't help but pick her up and hold her close every chance he got.

"I love you, Nani." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I know, daddy. I wove you too." Nani said as she smiled.

He put her back down. "Be a good girl for mommy, okay?"

"Okay." she said with a joyful tone.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a peck on the cheek. "Tonight, Kagome. I'm not taking no for an answer." he said with a seductive smirk.

"We'll see." she said as she winked at him.

He flashed her a smile before running off in the field again to find Shippou again.

Kagome sat on the porch and pulled Nani onto her lap.

"Mommy, when are we going to visit Grandma and Uncle Souta again? I miss them a whole lot." Nani said sadly.

Kagome thought about that, she'd been missing the family a lot too.

"Soon, baby. I promise. I have a present for you." she said to her.

Nani's face lit up. "Really? Yay! What is it?" she said excitedly.

Kagome reached into the folds of her kimono. "Close you're eyes."

Nani squeezed her eyes shut.

Kagome took out a necklace and snuck it around Nani's neck. "Okay open them!" she exclaimed happily.

Nani gasped when she saw the pink crest, fingering the chain, running her fingers over the pendant. "Oh mommy! It's so pweety!"

Kagome giggled. "Yes I know, it was my moms, it was mine, and now.. I want you to have it."

Nani jumped up and hugged Kagome. "Oh mommy, I love it! I love it so much! I promise I wont break it! I'll keep it for fowever and ever, you'll see! I love you." she said excitedly.

Kagome hugged her. "I know you will, sweetie." she kissed her cheek. " I love you too."

Nani jumped off the porch steps and ran towards Inuyasha and Shippou to show them what she had.

Kagome stood up and watched her run off into the sunset, the breeze gently swayin her hair. "Guard it with all you're might," she said to herself as she smiled.

"My loving daughter."

* * *

**Awwwww. Like mother, like daughter. That was the same thing Kagome's mom said to her. :D Thank you all for reading. I don't think I would've finished without you're support. Love you all so much! Until next time. ;)**


End file.
